Damn You're Sexy, Park Chanyeol!
by Jonah Kim
Summary: Chap 3 UP! NC Scene! Kau tertarik padaku? / A-apa? / Ba-baek...Baekhyun? / Kenapa, Yeol? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak jijik? Kenapa mundur begitu? Kau menyakiti hatiku / Oh Shit! Damn! / "Chanyeol, bolehkah aku mengulum juniormu?" / CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL / Kaisoo, HunHan; Little. Review? Gomawo.
1. Chapter 1

**Damn! You're sexy, Chanyeol!**

**Author : Jonah Kim**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo.**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Luhan (Marganya saya ganti),**

**Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dll.**

**Happy Reading...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 1**

Sehun berdiri disamping Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri tegak sambil celingak-celinguk memerhatikangerbang pagi saat itu masih terasaagak lembap. Jalanan masih basah bekas diguyur hujan tadi pagi. Beberapa gerombolan siswa yang termasuk para brandalan sekolah sudah bersiap di depan gerbang, termasuk Byun Baekhyun, sang ketua murid yang terkenal dengan wajah cantiknya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamauntuk anak-anak kelas 1 yang untuk pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah yang termasuk elit ini. Para senior brandal itu ingin mengerjai mereka dengan sikap sok kuasanya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi memang mereka itu suka sekali mengerjai murid dan meskipun mereka kelas dua, murid kelas tiga saja sampai segan dan takut dengan mereka. Itulah mengapa mereka adalah geng yang ditakuti di sekolah.

"Baek, kau terlihat bersemangat sekali. Kau ingin segera mengerjai mereka, ya?" tanya Sehun basa-basi, sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin tahu juga.

"Hn, begitulah, Hun."  
Baekhyun manggut-manggut. Kepalanya masih sibuk bergerak dan matanya terus memantau gerbang sekolah tanpa berkedip.

"Itu mereka datang!" seru Baekhyun senang. Semua siswa itu ikut menatap balik dan mulai menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri paling depan.

"Baiklah. Saatnya bersenang-senang," ujar Kai tak sabar. Ia lalu memeriksa atribut yang dikenakan para siswa. Yang memakai rok terlalu pendek, dipukul menggunakan rotan oleh Kris, dan yang terlambat, disembur oleh Sehun. Rasanya ini menyenangkan bagi mereka, tapi tidak dengan para siswa baru itu. Mereka merutuk senior mereka yang saat ini tengah bertindak sewenang-wenang.

"Lihatlah cara berjalan kalian. Seperti siput saja. Kalian kekurangan kalsium? Sana, minta susu pada ibu kalian." Baekhyun berteriak-teriak tak karuan.

"Ya! Yang disana. Kau kenapa memparkir sepeda bututmu itu disini? Kau kira ini parkiran milik kakekmu? Ini wilayah siswa kelas dua. Minggir!"

Kai juga tak kalah galak. Ia yang paling sangar setelah Kris dalam urusan bentak-membentak.

Semua siswa baru tentu saja kebingungan. Mereka baru sampai dan sudah dibentak ini-itu. Memangnya apa hebatnya senior mereka itu?

"Siapa mereka? Sok sekali," ujar seorang pria tinggi dengan santai kepada teman satu sekolahnya dulu, Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang diajak bicara hanya mengindikkan bahu acuh.

"Entahlah. Mungkin seonggok manusia tak punya kerjaan," jawabnya singkat. Chanyeol manggut-manggut dan mulai memasuki gerbang bersama Kyungsoo tadi. Ia melewati Kris yang masih sibuk membentak dan berhenti ketika Baekhyun menyuruh mereka berhenti.

"Kau kemari!"

Chenyeol yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun hanya bisa terbengong dengan wajah yang menurut Baekhyun idiot itu. Ia celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kiri, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti hendak memastikan bahwa memang dia yang dipanggil Baekhyun barusan.

"Iya, kau. Kemari!"

Chanyeol menghampiri para gerombolan senior mereka itu. Luhan yang mulai tertarik, memekik kegirangan ketika melihat Chanyeol lebih dekat. Ternyata, dia sangat tampan! Tinggi, tegap, memiliki garis rahang yang sempurna, mata yang bulat menantang dan bibir yang seksi. Jangan lupakan rambut pirangnya yang menutupi hampir seluruh pelipis dan juga telinganya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau kupanggil kesini?" tanya Baekhyun masih pelan, tak menggubris Luhan yang menyenggol lengannya dan Sehun yang ngambek karena cemburu.

Chanyeol terlihat berfikir.

"Kau tertarik padaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan muka innocentnya.

"A-apa?"

Kris yang sedari tadi sibuk, mulai mendekat.

"Iya. Aku kira kau memang tertarik makanya, memanggilku kemari. Tapi, aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena akhirnya mempertemukanku dengan makhluk seindah dan secantik dirimu, sunbae," jawab Chanyeol kelewat santai.

"Dasar konyol. Kau tahu, kau menggunakan mobil MacLaren berwarna merah?" tanya Baekhyun balik, tak mengindahkan rayuan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kan aku yang membelinya, sunbae. Kau ini bagaimana."

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa berbarengan dan Baekhyun yang melotot ke arah kedua temannya itu. Lalu kembali lagi menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau ini siswa baru tapi sudah menggunakan mobil mewah dan mahal seperti itu. Kau mau menimbulkan kecemburuan sosial, hah?"

"Hm, apa kau mau melihat-lihat mobilku? Kau boleh berfoto dan kemudian menguploadnya di twittermu. Gratis kok, sunbae."

Baekhyun mulai sewot.

"Kau kira kau itu lucu, apa?"

"Tidak, sih, sunbae. Tapi, ada yang bilang kalau aku ini imut dan juga manis. Tapi, banyak juga yang bilang aku ini keren dan tampan."

Luhan mengangguk setuju, membuat Baekhyun menjadi tambah sebal dengan muka yang memerah karena kesal. Chanyeol menyeringai berhasil membalas kelakuan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun. Ini menyenangkan, pikirnya saat itu.

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Baekhyun memegang kerah Chanyeol. Posisi Baekhyun yang mendongak membuat Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Baekhyun. Ia menatapnya datar.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol singkat. Ia masih terus mengamati wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Baek, bel masuk berbunyi, tuh." Kai mengingatkan, membuat Baekhyun dengan kesal, melepaskan genggaman tangan mungilnya pada kerah Chanyeol.

"Awas kau!" Baekhyun dan rombongannya segera pergi dari gerbang sekolah, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Siapapun orang yang mengatakan kau itu imut dan lucu pastilah orang sinting, Yeol," ujar Kyungsoo sambil terkikik. Chanyeol cemberut lalu memukul kepala Kyungsoo lumayan keras, "Ya! Berarti kau mengatai ibuku, bodoh!"

"Oh, ternyata ibumu yang mengatakannya. Pantas."

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut.

"Aku kan tampan bukan imut, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu memeluk pundak Chanyeol sambil berjinjit.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol masih cemberut ketika Kyungsoo mulai menggandengnya menuju kelas. Sementara Kyungsoo berdiri di sampingnya sambil berusaha mengulum tawa. Menggoda Chanyeol memang menyenangkan. Mimik mukanya yang innocent membuat orang yang mendengar cerita atau perkataannya pasti ingin tertawa, benar-benar imut. Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo tidak mau mengakui secara terang-terangan tentang keimutan Chanyeol ini.

Kelas baru dimulai. Anak-anak kelas satu mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Tidak ada lagi yang memparkir sepedanya di lingkungan 'senior' atau memanggil senior mereka tanpa embel-embel sunbae, kecuali duo Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menjelma menjadi biang onar murid kelas satu. Mereka itu menyenangkan, mudah bergaul tapi terkesan cuek dan tidak tahu tata krama. Bukan berarti mereka itu brandal, mereka hanya dua orang yang kelewat santai dan juga acuh.

"Whua, itu Park Chanyeol! Ya, Tuhan! Tampan sekali. Aku ingin jadi pacarnya."

Semua siswa pemuja Park Chanyeol mulai berdesak-desakan di lapangan demi bisa melihat pujaan hati mereka bermain basket. Chanyeol memang menjadi idola sekolah semenjak dirinya masuk pertama kali menjadi siswa baru. Dia bahkan sudah menjadi kapten tim basket.

"Chanyeol! Aku mencintaimu!"

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum. Gadis itu memekik senang diperhatikan oleh idola sekolah mereka itu. Chanyeol memang terkenal ramah dan baik hati, itulah sebabnya, ia mempunyai banyak penggemar dibanding Kris yang lebih dingin dan cenderung galak.

Udara siang ini luar biasa panasnya. Matahari sedang giat-giatnya memancarkan sinar. Bermain basket benar-benar telah menguras keringat Chanyeol. Biar begitu, Chanyeol tetap terlihat keren. Pria tinggi itu kebingungan ketika ia sudah disodori minuman dari banyak orang. Tak mau mengecewakan para penggemarnya, Chanyeol tersenyum dan lebih memilih mengambil air minumnya sendiri, tak mau membuat mereka patah hati jika ia memilih minuman dari salah satu gadis-gadis itu.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Sontak, seluruh pasang mata menatap seseorang yang memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan nada keras itu. Mengetahui bahwa yang memanggil adalah teman baiknya, Do Kyungsoo, gadis-gadis itu menjauh dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak merasa cemburu karena Kyungsoo adalah teman baik Chanyeol.

"Hai, bro!" jawab Chanyeol sambil meninju lengan Kyungsoo. Hanya dengan Kyungsoolah, Chanyeol bisa bersikap apa adanya.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Hah? Apanya?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti. Pasalnya, belum juga bicara, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah memasang wajah cemberut dan juga suara yang terkesan ngambek.

"Aku bilang aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka kau tersenyum pada gadis-gadis itu. Aku tidak suka kau menyapa mereka seramah itu. Itu menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Teman kecilnya itu memang tidak berubah. Posesif dan juga cemburuan. Kyungsoo mendelik ketika Chanyeol justru tertawa padahal, ia tengah serius sekarang.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

"Maaf, maaf. Abisnya, ini lucu sekali, Do Kyungsoo. Lihat wajah ngambekmu itu. Lihat mata melototmu yang bulat itu." Chanyeol masih melanjutkan tawanya. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Baiklah. Terserah!"

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan buru-buru memegang lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendelik lagi, ia memang hobi melakukan hal itu.

"Kau marah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau itu milikku, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia dan Kyungsoo memang memiliki hubungan yang rumit. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, tentu saja. Mereka teman sedari kecil yang saling mengekang. Jika salah satu dari mereka terlalu dekat dengan seseorang, pasti mereka akan bertengkar. Dan mereka juga kelewat dekat dalam artian 'teman yang mesra.'

"Oke, oke. I'm yours. Aku milikmu dan aku tidak menggubris mereka. Itu hanya bentuk sikap ramah tamah. Oke, sayang?"

Kyungsoo menggeplak tangan Chanyeol yang dengan santainya bertengger di pipinya. Lalu bergumam sebal.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu, Park Chanyeol-sshi."

"Baiklah, Baby. Sekarang, kita ke kantin, ya? Aku lapar dan ingin makan sekarang." Tanpa jawaban dari orang yang diajak, Chanyeol menggeret tubuh kecil Kyungsoo membuat sang pemuda itu menjerit heboh. Chanyeol hanya cuek saja dan terus tertawa.

Sesampai di kantin, mereka bertemu dengan segerombolan senior mereka itu. Tidak sering mereka bertemu tapi, jika mereka bertemu pasti Baekhyun sudah melengos dan pergi.

"Selamat siang, boleh kami duduk disini?" tanya Chanyeol ramah.

Mereka menatap datar. Kecuali Luhan yang langsung tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman kaku oleh Chanyeol.

"Duduk saja. Ini kan kursi milik umum," jawab Baekhyun acuh. Mereka kemudian kembali berbincang tanpa mengindahkan dua orang junior mereka itu. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoopun sama, mereka asyik sendiri dengan dunia mereka.

"Kai hyung, kau terlihat tua saat kau mengganti rambutmu menjadi pirang. Tambah jelek saja," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyesap susu pisangnya. Kontan, Kai mendelik dan tersedak minumannya sendiri. Sudah memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel sunbae, dengan sebutan sok akrab dan juga menghinanya pula. Pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali.

"Benar. Kau jeli sekali, Soo." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Dan, Baekhyun hyung, kau seperti perempuan saja. Tanganmu juga lentik sekali," ujar Kyungsoo tanpa dosa dengan wajah polosnya. Seketika membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah karena omongan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol meneliti tubuh dan wajah Baekhyun yang memang sangat cantik itu. Dengan tubuh dan jari-jari tangannya yang mungil. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berkedip menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku ini namja, dan aku tidak suka dibilang seperti perempuan." Baekhyun berujar pelan, meredam emosinya. Dan, Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak paham situasi, ia justru melanjutkan.

"Aku juga yakin kau pasti gay dan kau yang menjadi pihak di bawah. Yah, kau tentu tahu maksud perkataanku di pihak bawah, kan?"

Ya, Tuhan! Omongan anak ini.

Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo. Ini sudah sedikit berlebihan menurutnya. Meskipun ini cukup menarik juga, sih.

"Ada apa, Yeol?"

Dan dia masih bertanya? Ya, Tuhan... Demi apa, Baekhyun ingin segera menyeret mereka berdua ke neraka. Atau lebih tepatnya, namja yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu.

"Kudengar, Sehun hyung itu rangking terakhir di peringkat sekolah tahun lalu, ya? Wah, sayang sekali padahal kau itu cukup tampan, lo, hyung. Pelajaran apa yang paling susah untukmu? Apakah semua pelajaran kau tidak bisa?"

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu darimana, soo?" tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu. Sehun ingin sekali menoyor kepala Kyungsoo yang kecil itu, sekecil bahunya yang juga sempit. Tapi, tidak jadi karena ia tidak mau terlihat begitu kasar di mata pujaan hatinya, Luhan.

"Kau tidak tahu, Yeol? Seluruh sekolah juga tahu itu." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan tatapan datar, seolah itu bukanlah aib yang patut disembunyikan.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kalau memang seluruh sekolah tahu, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya kan? Kasihan Sehun dong." Luhan menasehati dengan nada yang lembut dan ekspresi yang ramah.

"Sepertinya, hanya Luhan hyung yang setidaknya normal-normal saja." Celetuk Chanyeol santai. Luhan tersenyum malu-malu mendengar pujian Chanyeol meski itu sebenarnya juga bukan sebuah pujian. Dan juga, karena Chanyeol mau memanggilnya hyung. Itu terdengar manis. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat senyuman Luhan.

"Sialan! Kami itu normal, tau!" sergah Baekhyun tak terima. Penghinaan macam apa itu?

"Baiklah. Kau itu normal."

Baekhyun merasa itu tidak menyembuhkan harga dirinya karena mereka berdua tertawa dan terus menatap mereka aneh. Hampir saja Kai menghajar mereka kalau saja, bel masuk tidak berbunyi.

'Sialan' umpat Kai sebal.

"Ayo kita pergi, Soo. Setelah ini, ada kelas Song sonsaengnim dan aku belum memakai seragamku. Ya, Tuhan! Selamat siang, semuanya. Kami pergi dulu, ya?"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan sebentar, lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang masih buru-buru memakan rotinya.

"Cepatlah, kawan!"

Chanyeol yang panik karena belum mengganti kaos olahraganya segera beranjak pergi dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Menyeret Kyungsoo dengan sadis.

"Aku pergi dulu, sunbae."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Demi kucing kesayangannya yang sering kabur, Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan membalas sikap sok manis Kyungsoo itu.

"Baek, bagaimana jika kita mengerjai mereka. Pasti menyenangkan." Bisik Kai, panggilan akrab Jongin ke telinga Baekhyun yang langsung disambut Baekhyun dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Boleh juga. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau Chanyeol itu populer?"

Luhan mengangguk. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Lalu?"

"Apakah menurut kalian Chanyeol itu gay?"

Luhan menggeleng. Sehun yang ikut menguping juga ikut menggeleng. Kris yang tidak tertarik bergosip, memilih tidak ikut berbicara dan makan dengan tenang.

"Menurutku sih, dia normal. Dia tampan dan dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik dan kurasa dia santai-santai saja menikmati hal itu." Baekhyun berujar menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Nah. Kita kerjain saja mereka. Jika mereka normal, pasti kan mereka merasa risih. Itu pasti seru melihat mereka merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kita. Habisnya, aku sebal dengan sikap sok akrab mereka itu."

"Benar. Dan jika mereka risih, mereka tidak akan mendekati kita lagi dan berkomentar macam-macam lagi. Aku juga sebal dikatai mereka cengeng." Tambah Sehun berapi-api.

Luhan terlihat bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menggoda Park Chanyeol? Aku mau kok." Luhan mengacung dan memasang wajah bersedianya. Kai menatapnya sambil berfikir. Ia agak ragu menyerahkan tugas ini pada Luhan yang notabene adalah salah satu penggemar Chanyeol.

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung menggeleng,

Shireo! Kau itu milikku."

Luhan bersikukuh untuk melakukannya dan Sehun menatap Kai meminta pertolongan. Kai menghela nafas bosan.

"Tidak. Kau itu bukannya mengerjai Chanyeol, nanti kau malah yang benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya. Kau bisa merusak rencana kita, Luhan."

Luhan cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun saja." Usul Sehun yang langsung disetujui oleh Kai. Menurutnya, Baekhyun itu bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta dan bisa diandalkan. Lagipula, Baekhyun itu tegas dan galak, pasti cocok untuk mengerjai si tiang listrik itu.

"Biar aku saja yang menggoda si mulut pedas itu. Aku punya urusan dengannya."

Kai terlihat menyeringai. Dia sudah sangat dendam pada Do Kyungsoo, ingin segera mengerjainya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hei, Hei. Kenapa aku?" Baekhyun protes tak terima. Sehun memasang aegyo andalannya.

"Ayolah, Baek. Hanya kau yang bisa kami andalkan. Aku tidak mau jika Luhannie yang maju."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau saja?" pekik Baekhyun masih tak terima.

"Seluruh sekolah juga tahu kalau aku menyukai Luhan. Pasti Chanyeol hanya menganggapku bercanda."

Pembelaan Sehun seolah-olah membenarkan. Apalagi, Sehun adalah kelemahan Baekhyun. Selain sudah seperti saudara, Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya dan berjanji untuk melindunginya.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku juga ingin sekali membalas iblis kelebihan kalsium itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah dan dibalas dengan anggukan teman-temannya. Dan sejak saat itulah, petualangan cinta mereka yang tidak mereka sadari dimulai. Dengan pengalaman yang lumayan dari Kai dan juga si casanova Kris, mereka mulai menyusun rencana untuk menggoda duo biang onar itu. Mereka mulai mencari informasi mengenai tempat tinggal dan semua yang patut diketahui. Termasuk, hobi dan apa yang mereka sukai. Mereka tak melewatkan apapun.

"Kau hari ini akan ke rumah bocah tengik itu, kan, Baek?" tanya Kai melalui ponselnya. Baekhyun hanya bergumam menjawabnya sambil menali tali sepatunya kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya dengan buru-buru.

"Iya, aku akan ke rumahnya hari ini jadi aku tidak bisa menjemput Luhan dan tolong bilang padanya."

"Oke. Semoga sukses."

"Sialan kau, Kim Jongin! Aku sebenarnya tak sudi melakukan hal memalukan ini. Hah, semoga dia tidak tergoda dengan tubuh indahku."

"Tentu saja tidak, Baek. Kau berharap dia tertarik?" Kai tertawa.

"Demi ibu tiriku yang sering menyiksa kucingku, aku tidak sudi. Aku hanya khawatir, Kai. Semua pria normal pasti tertarik dengan pantat bohaiku." Canda Baekhyun.

"Pantatku lebih seksi, Baek. Lagipula, aku pernah melihatnya dan kukira itu biasa saja."

Baekhyun terdiam, melotot.

"Kau pernah melihat pantatku?"

Kai tertawa canggung. Menggaruk tengkuknya dan ia berkata dengan wajah memerah.

"Saat kau tertidur karena aku penasaran, aku membuka celana piyamamu dan melihatnya."

"Kenapa kau melihatnya? Ya, Tuhan, Kai. Aku tahu kau itu mesum, tapi ini pantat, Kai. Pantat! Kau mengerti?" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Kai tertawa.

"Iya, aku juga tahu itu pantat, Baek. Makanya, aku ingin melihatnya. Kau tahu, pantatmu itu lebih seksi dibanding mantan pacarku. Lagipula, aku melakukan itu karena penasaran, Baek. Apakah pantatmu juga seperti perempuan. Dan, ternyata memang iya."

"Aku bersumpah, akan memukulmu ketika sampai sekolah nanti, Kim Jongin!" Teriakan Baekhyun mau tak mau memaksa Kai untuk segera menutup sambungannya. Bisa rusak nanti telinganya.

"Sialan, sialan!" umpat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Ia segera menggendong tas ranselnya dan buru-buru mengunyah roti coklatnya.

"Umma, aku berangkat sekolah."

"Hati-hati, sayang. Jangan ngebut!"

Sang umma menjawab dari dalam rumah. Baekhyun tersenyum. Meski ia ibu tiri, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun diperlakukan buruk oleh wanita itu justru, dia bersikap sangat baik pada Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama, ponsel Baekhyun terus bergetar. Kai yang memanggil. Baekhyun tahu pasti setan mesum itu akan meminta maaf lalu melakukannya lagi. Baekhyun sudah hafal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih mengacuhkan panggilan Kai dan masuk kedalam mobil miliknya. Menginjak pedal gas dan melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, mengindahkan perkataan ummanya.

Lima belas menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai rumah Chanyeol. Rumah yang dibuntutinya sejak kemarin. Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengikutinya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di rumah yang kecil namun rapi dan juga teratur. Baekhyun dapat melihat banyak tanaman dan bunga yang ada di perkarangan. Tampaknya, ibu Chanyeol suka menanam bunga. Sama seperti ibu tirinya.

"Ah, itu rumahnya. Tapi, bukankah bocah tengik itu orang kaya? Mobilnya saja mewah begitu. Masa' rumahnya sekecil itu."

Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin tidak ada hubungannya antara rumah dan mobil mengenai status kekayaan seseorang. Bisa saja kan ayah Chanyeol mempunyai banyak simpanan di bank dan membeli rumah yang kecil karena tak mau repot mengurusnya. Huh, entahlah.

"Baiklah. Saatnya beraksi."

Baekhyun memutar mobilnya dan memparkir mobil sedan itu ke tempat parkir mal yang lumayan jauh dari sana. Ia kemudian berjalan kaki menuju jalan rumah Chanyeol. Begitu sudah dekat, ia bersembunyi dari balik semak. Saat Chanyeol sudah muncul, barulah ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Licik, bukan?

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun pura-pura menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Chanyeol ada di sampingnya.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya ramah.

"Rumahku kan sekitar sini," jawab Baekhyun tanpa gugup sedikitpun. Rencana balas dendam jauh lebih mendominasi dibanding acara gugup-gugupan yang tidak penting. Chanyeol yang memang dasarnya ramah, mengajak Baekhyun berangkat bersama tentu saja, ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Benar boleh?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan, sekedar berbasa-basi. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Gomawo," ucap Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membuka pintunya sendiri. Ia memasang sabuk pengaman lalu mulai menjalankan kemudinya. Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tinggal sekitar sini. Kita bisa pulang dan berangkat bersama kalau kau mau, Baek."

"Panggil aku hyung!" perintah Baekhyun cepat tanpa menjawab tawaran Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol menggeleng dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal menurut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa, Baek. Kau lebih kecil dan lebih manis dariku. Mana mungkin aku memanggilmu hyung. Itu tidak cocok sama sekali."

"Tapi, aku tetap sunbaemu, Park Chanyeol!" bantah Baekhyun masih tetap keras kepala. Chanyeol menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tidak mau. Itu menggelikan."

Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan tingkah lelaki ini. Sudah tidak punya sopan santun, seenaknya sendiri, dan menyebalkan pula. Ya, Tuhan! Sampai kapan Baekhyun harus berurusan dengan namja sok ini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Baek. Kau mau kuantar jemput?"

Baekhyun mulai gugup.

"Tidak perlu. Ehm, maksudku karena aku yang merepotkanmu, biar aku saja yang datang kerumahmu setiap pagi. Dan kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang karena terkadang kau berlatih basket dan aku juga ada kegiatan untuk drama musikal. Jadi, akan sulit untuk kita pulang bersama. Tapi, terima kasih untuk tawarannya."

"Kau yakin? Tidak apa-apa kalau aku menjemputmu setiap pagi. Sungguh, aku tidak merasa direpotkan, kok."

Memang tidak, tapi aku yang kerepotan, dasar idiot! Baekhyun mendengus sambil mengumpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kemudian mengalah. Ekspresi Baekhyun yang mulai sedikit kesal, menciutkan nyalinya. Mereka kemudian diam cukup lama hingga Chanyeol kembali memulai pembicaraannya. Ia tidak tahan dengan situasi canggung seperti ini.

"Maaf soal kata-kata Kyungsoo kemarin. Dia itu memang seperti itu tapi dia sebenarnya baik, kok."

Terus. Terus saja bela temanmu itu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, paling juga akan membencimu seumur hidupku. Umpat Baekhyun lagi, entah keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini.

"Soal aku gay?" tanya Baekhyun malas. Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah.

"Hm... mungkin."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Toh aku juga gay."

CKITTT!

Chanyeol menginjak remnya secara mendadak. Ia terkejut sekarang. Lebih terkejut dibanding saat ia mengetahui bahwa anjing peliharaannya beranak kemarin. Baekhyun gay? Ya, Tuhan! Ini mengejutkan ternyata Kyungsoo benar. Dan ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol merutuki keemberan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau jijik setelah mendengarnya?"

Chanyeol salah tingkah. Situasi ini lebih sulit dibanding soal-soal milik Han sonsaengnim, guru pengampu fisika di sekolah barunya. Oh, Kyungsoo, help me!

"Ti-tidak, kok. Tidak sama sekali."

"Hm. Benarkah?"

"I-Iya. Te-tentu saja."

Baekhyun menyeringai dan mulai mendekati Chanyeol. Perlahan dan terus perlahan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol. Mata bulat Chanyeol terbelalak melihat jarak mereka yang sangat dekat itu. Ia semakin gugup.

"Ba-baek...Baekhyun?"

Sial, bahkan suaranya sekarang gugup. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesenangan dalam hati.

"Kenapa, Yeol? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak jijik? Kenapa mundur begitu? Kau menyakiti hatiku," ujar Baekhyun dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Chanyeol tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun dan lebih memilih menunduk. Wajahnya bingung tapi juga gugup. Baekhyun kesenangan dalam hati begitu melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Ia geli setengah mati.

"Kau tahu, Yeol. Kemarin aku memimpikan sesuatu. Bermimpi tentangmu."

"Te-tentangku?"

Sial, mulut! Bisakah kau mengucapkan sesuatu dengan benar? Ayolah!

"Benar. Tentangmu. Tentangmu yang mencium bibirku. Menjilati leherku dan juga menusuk anusku dengan junior besarmu. Aku mendesah, mengerang lalu kau berteriak mengatakan betapa sempitnya liang anusku. 'Nikmat, Baek, nikmat.' Begitu kau mengatakannya."

Oh Shit! Damn!

Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain diam dengan wajah yang semakin lama semakin bertambah merah. Ia tidak paham mengenai dunia gay ataupun semacamnya. Tapi, perkataan Baekhyun yang frontal, cukup membuatnya malu dan juga salah tingkah.

Baekhyun merasa menang dengan reaksi Chanyeol. Ia lalu berbisik di telinga Chanyeol sambil mengulum lembut daun telinganya. Chanyeol berani bersumpah, tubuhnya menggigil dan menjadi panas dalam waktu singkat.

"Chanyeol, bolehkah aku mengulum juniormu?"

DEG! Oh My God!

**TBC or END? **

**tergantung dari reviewnya ya. Soalnya males nih lanjut kalau reviewnya sedikit. #kebiasaan di blog gue yang sebelah gitu. Haha.**

REVIEW ne? GOMAWO... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Damn, You're Sexy, Park Chanyeol!**

**By JONAH KIM**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Kaisoo, HunHan, dll.**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Luhan (Marganya saya ganti), dll.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tidak bisa membedakan yang mana mimpi, yang mana nyata. Sunbaenya yang terkenal ketus dengan wajah cantiknya, ternyata seorang gay dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, dia dengan santainya berani menyentuh junior Chanyeol. Demi apapun, Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah menyentuhnya. Jangankan menyentuh, bermastrubasipun, Chanyeol tidak pernah. Ia memang digilai banyak wanita. Ia memang sedikit sinting dalam prilakunya. Tapi, untuk soal ciuman ataupun seks, Chanyeol tidak punya pengalaman apapun.

"Kenapa tegang begitu, Yeol? Kau tidak suka aku menyentuh juniormu?" tanya Baekhyun kelewat santai. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan polosnya. Wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kau sudah pernah melakukan seks?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng. Seks? Yang benar saja, tentu saja belum. Menonton film blue saja, Chanyeol ogah, apalagi mempraktekkannya secara langsung. Demi Kyungsoo yang selalu menggodanya karena hal ini, Chanyeol benar-benar bergetar sekarang.

"Ciuman?" tanyanya lagi, semakin penasaran. Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol menggeleng. Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum dengan sedikit gugup, menjauhkan tangannya dari junior Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka, Chanyeol yang populer yang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita manapun ternyata belum pernah ciuman. Menarik, fikir Baekhyun.

"Ma-maaf, sunbae. Aku akan bicara sopan padamu mulai sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun kalau kau itu gay. Tapi, kumohon, jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Chanyeol memohon dengan wajah yang melas luar biasa. Lengkap dengan aegyo miliknya yang mampu mengguncangkan seluruh hati wanita manapun. Baekhyun melongo. Kemudian, menyeringai dalam hati.

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Aku menyukaimu sih jadi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku? Aku selalu membuatmu kesal dan berbicara tidak sopan padamu. Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut ketika melihat wajahku. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki setampan aku sebelumnya. Kau pasti kaget, kan? Aku juga kaget ketika melihat wajahku sendiri di depan cermin. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah menjadi tampan itu bukan dosa? Jadi, meskipun wajahku tampan, kita sama-sama laki-laki, Baek."

"Ha?" Baekhyun cengo. Chanyeol memang tampan. Ia akui itu, tapi, kalau soal Chanyeol narsis, baru kali ini Baekhyun tahu sosok lain seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Yeol, aku mau ini..."

Baekhyun secara terang-terangan, menyentuh bahkan mengurut junior Chanyeol yang masih tertidur. Sontak, Chanyeol segera menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan schoknya. Ia reflek mendesah, mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya laknat itu. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol terangsang hanya karena sentuhan seorang pria? Ayolah, Chanyeol normal. Dia bukanlah gay.

"Ber-berhen...tihh. Ahh, Baek."

"Kau yakin mau berhenti?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada datar dan wajah pura-pura bertanyanya yang menggoda. Chanyeol tersentak.

Tangan Baekhyun bukan hanya mengurutnya, tapi juga mengocok juniornya yang terasa aneh, namun juga nikmat.

Shit! Ini enak sekali, ya, Tuhan!

"Yeol? Benar mau berhenti?"

Astaga, Baek! Chanyeol semakin frustasi sekarang. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tangan lentik Baekhyun untuk terus mengocok juniornya. Brengsek, ini nikmat sekali. Rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ternyata, kau ingin aku terus mengocoknya, ya?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Wajah Chanyeol yang penuh dengan nafsu sekarang benar-benar terlihat seksi. Rambut pirangnya sedikit basah oleh keringat, membuat dahinya sedikit terekspose. Ditambah dengan keringat di ujung pelipisnya. Oh, Baekhyun ingin menjilat keringat itu, sial!

"Baek. Ahh... Le-lepaskan celanakuhh. Ahh. Ini menyiksakuhh, Baek."

Baekhyun tertawa. Tapi, tak juga menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. Ia masih ingin mengerjai dan bermain-main sedikit dengan pria tinggi itu. Menyenangkan sekali bermain-main dengan pria ini.

"Aku mau ini masuk kedalam mulutku, Yeol."

Wajah Chanyeol makin memerah. Matanya menjadi sayu dengan tatapan mengundang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, frustasi. Baekhyun berani bersumpah. Chanyeol sungguh seksi.

"Yeol?"

Chanyeol masih diam, pikirannya menerawang. Menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan terburuk dan keuntungannya saat ini. Tapi, semua yang difikirkannya, mengarah pada keuntungan. Keuntungan mendapat sensasi mulut hangat Baekhyun yang mungil dan tipis untuk masuk mengulum juniornya. Oh God! Bahkan hanya memikirkannya saja, mampu membuat Chanyeol merinding dan menjadi tegang seketika. Persetan soal gay atau tidak. Chanyeol hanya ingin menuntaskan masalah juniornya yang mengacung tegak. Persetan soal Baekhyun yang gay.

"Yeol?"

"Bo-boleh, Baek. Lakukan saja. Ah..."

Chanyeol mendesah lagi. Nadanya bergetar entah karena apa. Dan reaksi itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin tertarik untuk menggodanya. Mengurut. Mengurut dan terus mengocok semakin lama, semakin cepat.

"Ahh... Ngghh... Baek, Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Tapi, ini bukan bagian dari rencananya. Ia segera melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari celana Chanyeol lalu tersenyum innocent. Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Wajahnya kesal karena klimaksnya tertunda.

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Baekhyun tersenyum, nama Kai yang terpampang sebagai si mesum, membuatnya terselamatkan, sekaligus... penyesalan, mungkin?

"Yeobseyo? Kai?"

"He, Baek, bagaimana? Berhasil?"

"Hm." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tampak kesal, lalu Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang seakan bisa menembus jantungnya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Chanyeol lembut. Suaranya yang berat namun hangat mampu membuat Baekhyun merinding seketika. Sial, kenapa suara itu bisa menggodanya. Itukan hanya suara, Baek. Suara!

Tenang, Baek, Calm Down! Kau yang mengendalikan permainan, bukan Chanyeol! Batin Baekhyun, ia sudah tegang sekarang.

"Tunggu sebentar, Yeol. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menerima telfon?"

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" tanyanya bingung. Baekhyun ingin tertawa tapi ditahannya setengah mati. Chanyeol terlihat sangat polos sekaligus menggairahkan.

"Lakukan saja sendiri."

Bimbang. Itulah yang terlihat di mata Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol yang tampak ragu. Ia malu melakukan mastrubasi di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan tawanya dan Chanyeol melotot ke arahnya. Kesal dengan tingkah tak bertanggung jawab dari Baekhyun. Sudah membuat juniornya menegang, sekarang justru memintanya untuk menyelesaikannya sendirian.

"Sekarang, apa yang kau butuhkan denganku?" tanya Kai, dari suaranya yang menguap, ia kelihatan bosan.

"Apa saja."

"Kau ingin aku mengulur waktu selagi kau memberi si bocah tengik itu pelajaran, begitu?"

"Tepat sekali. Kim Jongin."

Kai tertawa. Salut dengan keberanian Baekhyun yang satu ini. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun memang pria paling nekat yang pernah ditemuinya.

Chanyeol ragu. Dengan gamang, pria tampan itu mulai melepaskan celananya dan Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia malu dan wajahnya memerah membayangkan junior Chanyeol sekarang. Besar atau kecil ya? Ah, Baekhyun lebih suka yang besar-besar, pasti nikmat sekali saat keluar masuk.

Oh, cukup, Baek! Hentikan membayangkan hal-hal kotor sekarang!

"Oke, Baek. Selagi aku mengulur waktu. Aku ingin bercerita padamu. Tentang sesuatu."

Baekhyun tidak terlalu menggubris Jongin. Ia sibuk menetralkan degub jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila saat suara desahan Chanyeol terdengar jelas di telinganya. Tangannya bergetar dan bibirnya kelu hanya untuk menjawab perkataan Jongin. Dada Baekhyun serasa mau meledak sekarang.

"Ahhh... Nghhh... Ahh... Ahh."

Ya, Tuhan! Tubuh Baekhyun seketika lemas. Nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokan dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menenangkan libidonya yang tiba-tiba menjadi meningkat. Ia ingin junior Chanyeol berada di lubang anusnya sekarang! Sial, sial!

"Hahh..."

Nafas Chanyeol memburu ketika puncak kenikmatannya datang. Baekhyun ingin sekali menegak sperma itu jika saja ia tidak ingat soal rencana balas dendam konyolnya itu. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan suara berat yang tengah mendesah begitu?

"Ayo, kita berangkat."

Chanyeol bersuara seperti biasa lagi. Itu artinya, Baekhyun kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat junior Chanyeol secara langsung. Buru-buru, ia segera menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Selesai apa?"

"Bermastrubasi, idiot!"

Chanyeol nyengir lalu mengangguk polos.

"Kai, kau tadi bicara apa?" tanya Baekhyun di ponselnya. Meski begitu, fikirannya tidak benar-benar tertuju pada Jongin ataupun ponselnya. Tapi, pada Chanyeol. Oh, cukup Baekhyun! Kendalikan pikiranmu!

Kai menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin kau dari tadi tidak fokus mendengarkanku. Kau pasti sedang mengamati bagaimana junior Chanyeol bergerak maju mundur, kan?" Jongin menyeringai.

"Ya! Bicara apa kau ini!"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak normal lagi.

"Tapi, kau lebih ingin kalau mulut bitch-mu itu yang mengulumnya. Benar?"

Baekhyun tahu. Sungguh ia tahu kalau semua teman-temannya itu mesum sekali. Pikiran mereka itu liar dan juga kotor. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya mengelak. Toh, Baekhyun sudah tercemar oleh otak-otak mesum mereka itu. Tercemar dengan sangat baiknya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tantangnya. Mata sipitnya melirik Chanyeol yang bersikap biasa saja. Brengsek! Kenapa dia bisa bersikap biasa begitu sedangkan aku harus menegang begini! Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kalau iya, kau bisa mengulum juniorku kalau mulutmu menganggur, Baek."

BRENGSEK!

"Kim Jongin! Kau sialan!"

Kai terkekeh lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia tidak ingin telinganya menjadi tuli secara mendadak. Teriakan cempreng Baekhyun benar-benar merusak telinganya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat wajah super jutek Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya garang.

"Diam kau, dobbi!"

"Do-dobbi?"

Chanyeol akan membalas perkataan Baekhyun sebelum bocah cantik itu memelototinya. Chanyeol jadi ciut nyali.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Baekhyun datang terlambat ke sekolah. Tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur dan bangun kesiangan. Dengan berlari, ia masih saja mengumpat Song sonsaengnim yang sudah memasuki kelas pagi-pagi seperti ini. Baekhyun berlari lebih cepat.

"Maaf, sonsaengnim, saya terlambat."

Semua murid menatapnya.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Maaf, sonsaengnim."

Baekhyun menunduk. Menunggu perintah atau hukuman apa yang akan dijalaninya. Semoga saja bukan...

"Bersihkan toilet!"

DEG!

Toilet? Apakah itu tempat dimana air seni dan kotoran manusia berkumpul jadi satu dan tergabung dengan kata yang gampang diringkas, toilet?

Oh, Tidak...!

"Tunggu apa lagi, Byun Baekhyun? Cepat pergi!"

Baekhyun dapat melihat Luhan yang melambai dari sudut kelas, tersenyum seolah hukuman ini adalah kesenangan baginya. Sehun memasang wajah datar dan Kai? Memberinya ciuman jarak jauh. Oh, God! Apakah mereka itu kumpulan orang-orang yang mengakui sebagai temannya?

Dengan langkah yang pelan dan meratapi nasib, Baekhyun mengikuti perintah guru berkepala botak itu. Menuju ke toilet yang sekarang sudah mengharapkan kedatangannya.

Oh Sial, ini gara-gara si seksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Ini semua gara-gara teman-temannya yang dengan mudahnya meracuni otak Baekhyun. Ya, dulu Baekhyun tidak senakal ini.

"Eh, Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun merasa ini takdir yang menyebalkan. Terjebak di toilet bersama dengan si Kyungsoo sialan itu. Dosa apa Baekhyun di masa lalu?

"Kau terlambat?" tanya Baekhyun berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali bertanya, 'Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang membersihkan toilet dan aku akan pergi. Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali membersihkannya?'

Tapi, tentu saja tidak jadi. Mengingat mulut si ember ini lebih tajam melebihi pisau dapurnya.

"Memang kau tidak lihat? Kapan-kapan gunakan otakmu dulu jangan langsung menggunakan mulutmu, sunbae," ujar Kyungsoo santai.

Sial.

Sudah pendek, sewot, sinis, dan juga menjengkelkan. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa betah berteman dengan makhluk aneh sepertinya, sih?

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Siapa tahu kau itu datang kemari karena kau itu suka bersih-bersih. Kan bisa saja."

Baekhyun mengambil tongkat pel dan mengepelnya sembarangan. Bahkan tangannya yang lemah gemulai membuat Kyungsoo melirik sekilas. Tangan macam apa itu, lentik begitu.

"Lebih baik kau bersihkan bagian dalam saja, sunbae. Kau hanya merusak pekerjaanku saja." Umpat Kyungsoo sebal. Pasalnya, lantai yang sudah dipel Kyungsoo harus kotor lagi karena sepatu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengalah.

"Arraseo," jawab Baekhyun malas. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Lalu, Baekhyun masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan lantainya. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Hya! Apa ini?"

Baekhyun menjerit ala gadis. Kencang sekali membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak memandanginya aneh.

"Lihat, Lihat Kyung! Ada kuning-kuning di kloset. Itu apa?" Baekhyun hampir menangis mengatakannya. Dan Kyungsoo, menyatukan alisnya.

Kyung? Uh, sok kenal, sok dekat!

"Kalau kotor, ya dibersihkan, sunbae."

Baekhyun melotot dengan wajah hampir menangis. Mata sipitnya bagi Kyungsoo sungguh lucu. Tidak cocok jika melotot seperti itu.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mau! Kau saja, sana!"

Baekhyun menjauhi tempat kejadian perkara dan lebih memilih membersihkan wastafel. Lagipula ini bukan soal ujian. Jadi, guru berkepala botak itu tidak akan menilainya. Kyungsoo menyeringai. Ia jadi ingin berbuat jahil.

Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan dengan tangan yang terkepal, berpura-pura mengambil sesuatu. Kemudian, melemparkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Lihat, sunbae!"

"Hwaaa..."

BRUGH!

Baekhyun berteriak histeris. Ia pingsan karena terlalu takut, jijik, dan juga kaget. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan pingsan hanya karena hal ini. Padahal kan Kyungsoo tidak melemparkan apa-apa. Tapi, dia keburu pingsan duluan.

"Hah, merepotkan sekali. Apakah aku harus menyeret tubuhnya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu menelpon Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin kan dia menggendong tubuh Byun ini ke ruang kesehatan sendirian. Mereka sama-sama bertubuh mungil.

"Yeol?"

"Ne."

"Aku ada di toilet."

"Ya, ya, ya. Tadi aku melihat kepergianmu ke toilet dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresimu itu. Lalu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Aku bersama Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun. Si Byun? Kau sudah akrab dengannya. Wah, chukae. Selamat ya?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Kenapa Chanyeol ini bodoh sekali, sih?

"Ya, si Byun. Dia juga terlambat dan sekarang dia pingsan. Jadi, bisakah kau kesini untuk menggendong tubuh brengseknya ini ke ruang kesehatan? Aku mengkhawatirkannya, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Meski Kyungsoo itu terkadang menyebalkan, tapi dia itu mudah khawatir. Juga penyayang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan minta ijin dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama ya, Yeol."

"Siap, Baby."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Baby, dia bilang? Oke, Kyungsoo tahu kalau Chanyeol itu tidak benar-benar serius mengatakannya. Tapi, bolehkah ia berharap lebih?

"Kau masih disana, kan?"

"Eh? N-nde. Cepatlah kesini, Yeol."

"Oke. Bye."

"Bye."

Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang barusan berdetak keras. Panggilan Chanyeol membuatnya hilang akal. Sungguh manis dan juga menyenangkan. Membuat jantungnya berdebar dan tangan-tangannya berkeringat dingin. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, menatap foto Chanyeol yang ada di ponselnya. Menatapnya dalam,

'Aku menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol.'

.

.

.

"He, Kyungsoo, dimana Baekhyun?"

Anak-anak kelas dua itu seketika berlarian di sekitar koridor. Begitu mendengar kabar bahwa teman mereka pingsan, Kim Jongin dan kawan-kawan segera berlarian ke ruang kesehatan saat jam istirahat pertama.

"Tentu saja didalam. Kau kira didalam hidungku," balas Kyungsoo acuh.

"Yah, siapa tahu di dalam lubang anusmu. Kalau disitu sih, aku mau saja masuk kedalam," jawab Kai sambil menyeringai. Kyungsoo menatapnya sebal lalu menunjukkan jari tengahnya, menantang Kai.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan cemas. Baekhyun mulai sadar dari pingsannya dan Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Chanyeol dan juga Jongin.

"Dimana aku?"

"Di neraka," jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menyikut lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nyengir lalu menatap mereka dengan tatapan kembali datar.

"Apa yang sakit? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan meneliti seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, gwenchana, Luhannie."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo nyolot.

"Pasti ini gara-gara kau kan?" tuduhnya.

"Kenapa aku? Jangan sembarangan, dasar cengeng!"

"Sudahlah, Hun Ini bukan karena Kyungsoo, kok." Bela Baekhyun. Bukan tanpa alasan dia membela si mulut pedas itu. Baekhyun hanya ingin terlihat baik di mata Chanyeol. Dan berhasil! Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya. Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati. Haha, kena kau, Chanyeol! Dasar polos!

"Hah... Aku kira kenapa." Jongin berucap santai. Dan Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Kau itu teman macam apa, hah? Seharusnya kau khawatir, Jongin!"

"Aku bukan temanmu, aku ini calon suamimu," ucap Jongin cengar-cengir membuat Kyungsoo ingin segera muntah melihatnya.

"Idiot! Aku tidak sudi punya suami pria mesum sepertimu!" tungkasnya tak terima. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menaik-naikkan alis matanya, menggoda Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kau pasti akan puas dengan juniorku."

"Tidak sudi!"

"Kau akan ketagihan."

"Mustahil!"

"Kau pasti akan..."

BUGH!

Luhan memukul kepala Kai cukup keras hingga si pemilik kepala, menjerit frustasi. Luhan benar-benar memukulnya terlalu keras. Tepat di kepalanya! Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kai meringis lalu menatap Luhan sebal.

"Luhan! Sakit tahu!"

"Otakmu bermasalah, Jongin," jawab Luhan dengan tangan masih mencoba memukuli Kai. Kai segera berlindung di balik punggung Sehun yang dengan senang hati memegangi tangan Kai untuk diberikan pada sang pujaan hati.

Uh, Jongin salah berlindung rupanya.

"Apa yang salah? Aku kan hanya ingin menghibur Baekhyun saja."

"Menghibur bukan berarti berkata perkataan kotor yang ada di otak mesummu itu kan?"

"Kau juga begitu kalau..."

Perkataan Jongin tiba-tiba terpotong ketika melihat Jessica masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan. Mengenakan dress terusan bewarna caramel yang sedikit menunjukkan belahan dadanya. Chanyeol tertegun. Dia mungkin satu-satunya pria normal disini. Jadi, dia sedikit tertarik dengan guru cantiknya yang satu ini. Tertarik untuk artian mengagumi, bukan nafsu seperti Jongin yang sekarang menatap Jessica. Pantat. Oke. Dada, apalagi? Oh, God!

"Pagi, sonsaengnim..." Sapa Jongin, ramah sekali. Jessica tersenyum lembut.

"Pagi, Jongin. Aku dengar Baekhyun jatuh pingsan tadi. Apakah ada yang harus diperiksa?"

Jongin maju selangkah dan memasang wajah sendunya. Ia memegang tangan Jessica dan mengarahkannya ke bagian dadanya. Jessica bingung, dia hanya diam saja memandangi Kai.

"Dadaku. Hatiku sakit, Sonsaengnim."

"Ap-apa? Kau sakit hati? Liver?" pekik Jessica, antara tak percaya dan juga khawatir. Sedangkan Sehun, ia memasang wajah bosan. Begitupula dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan datar.

Kyungsoo mendengus,

"Aku berani jamin, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah ini adalah kata-kata tak bermutu," ujar Kyungsoo pelan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau benar. Mereka memang idiot semua." Tambah Chanyeol dengan semangat. Kyungsoo menyeringai pertanda setuju.

"Aww."

Jessica memekik ketika pinggang rampingnya di peluk oleh tangan berotot Kai, wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Aniya. Bukan itu, sonsaengnim. Dadaku sakit karena terlalu sesak. Aku terlalu memikirkanmu hingga rasanya sesak dan aku merasa aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Jadi, bisakah kau menolongku, sonsaengnim?"

Jessica tampak terkejut. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan ia menunduk. Tersenyum malu-malu.

"Menolongmu apa, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum. Ia sedikit melongok agar dapat melihat belahan dada Jessica lebih jelas lagi. Besar dan kenyal. Ah, Jongin bisa mimisan sekarang.

Ingin sekali Jongin memegang payudara besar itu. Oh, Tuhan...!

Belum sempat Jongin melaksanakan niatannya, Luhan sudah menoyor kepala Jongin. Membuyarkan lamunan-lamunan kotornya.

"Maafkan kelakuan nakal Jongin, sonsaengnim. Dia memang bodoh dan sedikit idiot," ucap Luhan tersenyum manis. Jessica mengangguk lalu tertawa maklum.

"Saya mengerti, kok. Kalau begitu, bisakah kalian keluar dulu? Saya ingin memeriksa Baekhyun sebentar."

"Baik, Jessica sonsaengnim," jawab mereka serempak. Chanyeol sempat tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun balas tersenyum manis. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, sunbae. Aku dan Chanyeol pergi duluan, ya? Aku takut lama-lama bergaul dengan kalian meracuni otak kami. Annyeong," ucap Kyungsoo telak dan final. Menarik Chanyeol yang sebenarnya lebih ingin tinggal untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Jongin menunjukkan jari tengahnya, sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi dan ia tertawa, meremehkan.

"Kau tidak boleh menunjukkan tabiat burukmu di depan Kyungsoo, Jongin. Bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan hatinya jika kau seperti itu," ucap Sehun mengawali pembicaraan. Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Sehun benar. Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Kita harus membuat mereka jera. Dan Kyungsoo juga belum ada tanda-tanda itu."

"Aku tadi hanya menikmati pemandangan saja kok. Ayolah, santai sedikit!" Potong Kai cepat, sebelum Luhan mengomelinya macam-macam lagi.

"Lupakan soal pemandangan. Aku punya buku yang bagus untuk kalian berdua."

Sehun tersenyum jahat. Sungguh bukan senyum yang baik.

"Buku? Buku apa?"

"Kita tunggu saja sampai si cerewet itu selesai di obati."

.

.

.

"Yeol?"

Chanyeol masih bergeming. Tatapannya masih ajeg pada buku-buku logaritma kesukaannya, mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang sudah memasang wajah memelasnya.

BUGH!

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ah. Sakit tahu!" Pekik Chanyeol antara terkejut dan juga marah. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut saat Kyungsoo memukulnya menggunakan buku rumus logaritma miliknya. Buku itu keras, tebal dan alot. Chanyeol sontak memegangi kepalanya, menatap tajam ke arah pemuda pendek itu.

Kyungsoo menatapnya datar, seolah tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Jadi, ada apa, baby?" tanya Chanyeol, berubah menjadi lembut.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan si Lee Min Jung itu?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, kenapa tiba-tiba wanita itu memberimu buku matematika milikmu dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semalam. Kalian ada apa kemarin malam?"

"Oh, itu. Kemarin saat aku berbelanja dengan ibuku, aku bertemu dengannya dan kami mengobrol sebentar. Yah, karena ia kesulitan mengerjakan matematika, aku beri contekan saja punyaku kemarin."

Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat. Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol merasa terkejut tapi, detik berikutnya ia tersenyum. Mengelus rambut kecoklatan Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa, hm?"

"Yeol?"

"Ne?"

"Malam ini, kau menginap dirumahku, ya? Ayah dan ibuku pergi ke Jepang dan aku tidak suka sendirian."

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol hanya tertawa, tak menyadari senyuman Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi seringaian yang mengerikan. Entah apa rencana Kyungsoo. Yang pasti, Chanyeol yang polos dalam bahaya malam ini. Poor Chanyeolli.

.

.

.

Begitu Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelas, hal pertama yang dapat dilihatnya adalah teman-temannya yang membrondong pertanyaan padanya. Bukannya menanyakan keadaannya yang baru keluar dari ruang kesehatan, mereka justru bertanya tentang Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun makin pusing saja.

"Baek, bagaimana? Kau tidak kehilangan keperjakaanmu kan kemarin? Ya, Tuhan! Tadi aku ingin langsung bertanya tapi ada si duo biang onar itu." tanya Sehun langsung menggeret Baekhyun ke kursi.

Baekhyun hampir terjungkang ke belakang.

"Atau kau sudah melakukan hal-hal aneh dengannya? Kau yang mesum tergoda juga padanya." tanya Kai kali ini sedikit lebih serius. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika sesuatu terjadi diantara kalian!"

Sudah pasti Luhan yang mengatakannya. Ia memang salah satu anggota dari fans club Chanyeol, yang langsung ditentang oleh mereka dengan mengatakan Luhan sebagai pengkhianat. Tapi, toh Luhan tidak perduli. Ia tetap jadi anggota setia, bahkan menjabat sebagai wakil ketua. Jangan tanya siapa ketuanya, karena kalian tidak akan pernah menyangka.

"Dengar ya. Ternyata, Chanyeol itu tidak pernah melakukan seks, ataupun ciuman. Dia bahkan memohon aku tidak mengganggunya ketika aku hanya menyentuh juniornya saja. Wajahnya ketakutan sekali. Kalian harus melihatnya. Lucu sekali." Baekhyun tertawa kencang hingga memegangi perutnya yang berdenyut nyeri karena terlalu lama tertawa. Siswa-siswa lain di kelas mereka, menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan tawa seperti jeritan kucing terjepit. Oh, demi apa, Luhan merasa suara Baekhyun lebih buruk.

"Kukira dia itu mesum," ucap Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tertipu. Ternyata benar ungkapan bahwa jangan melihat buku dari covernya." Tambah Baekhyun lagi.

"Kyaaa... Aku mencintainya."

Luhan berteriak histeris membuat Sehun seketika menyumpal bibir Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Luhan langsung diam seketika. Menatap Sehun yang tengah memelototinya. Nyengir.

"Sudah kuduga, Chanyeol itu idiot."

"Idiot yang kau maksud itu seperti apa, Kim Jongin? Maksudmu orang-orang mesum seperti kalian itu bukan idiot?"

Baekhyun menyindir.

"Eh? Aku termasuk mesum memangnya?" tanya Luhan bingung. Ia merasa yang paling polos diantara teman-temannya yang mesum itu. Baekhyun menjawab dengan malas.

"Perlu aku ingatkan? Kau sering membayangkan tubuh telanjang Chanyeol di atasmu, menatap wajahmu yang ada di bawahnya dengan tangan yang bersandar di kasur yang kau bayangkan milik kalian itu. Lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya secara brutal, dan..."

"Kyaa... Baekhyun, jangan diceritakan!"

Sehun melotot hingga Baekhyun merasa mata Sehun bisa keluar kapan saja. Wajah Luhan memerah dan ia sebal. Kenapa curhatannya diceritakan. Itukan fantasinya, bukan cerita dongeng yang bisa diceritakan oleh siapa saja.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai namja tiang listrik itu?" Kai menatap Luhan datar. Luhan balas menatapnya sambil melotot. Tampangnya sangar, jauh dari kata-kata imut.

"Tentu saja. Dan, hei! Kau tidak boleh mengatainya tiang! Dasar hitam berkepala kotoran manusia." Kai mengernyit. Rambutnya memang kuning tapi bukan berarti ini kotoran manusia, kan? Haish.

"Jadi, tugasku sudah selesai. Chanyeol sudah jera dan setelah ini, aku yakin, dia tidak akan menggangui kita lagi," ucap Baekhyun, antara senang dan juga sedih. Kai menepuk pundaknya dan menatap teman-temannya meminta persetujuan.

Baekhyun merasa ada tanda-tanda bahaya disini.

"Jadi, begini, Baekhyun sayang. Kita ubah rencana kita. Kau buat saja Chanyeol tergantung padamu, lalu kau meninggalkannya. Bagaimana?" Usul Jongin yang langsung disetujui oleh mereka. Meskipun, Luhan tampaknya sedikit tidak rela.

"Kau gila?" Pekik Baekhyun keras. Kali ini seluruh siswa bukan hanya menatapnya, tapi juga memarahinya. Baekhyun nyengir sebentar lalu menoleh lagi pada teman-temannya.

"Chanyeol tidak pantas mendapat kejahatan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa." Tolak Baekhyun halus. Ayolah, Chanyeol itu hanya nakal saja. Ia tidak berbuat jahat pada Baekhyun.

Jongin mendekati Baekhyun.

"Jangan munafik. Kau tergoda padanya, kan?"

Baekhyun diam. Ia akhirnya mengangguk setelah Jongin memojokkannya. Seperti inilah pertemanan mereka. Tanpa rahasia dan saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kau boleh melanjutkan permainanmu. Tapi, kalau kau bosan, baru kau boleh meninggalkannya. Mudah bukan?" Sehun memanas-manasi. Jika Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, maka Luhan akan kembali lagi padanya. Pemikiran yang sempit.

"Tapi..."

"Kau mau kalau mereka berpacaran? Maksudku, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Atau jika Chanyeol itu normal, kau mau melihat dia mempunyai kekasih seorang yeoja lain?" tanya Kai lagi, semakin membuat Baekhyun gelisah.

"Sebenarnya, tidak," ucapnya jujur. Baekhyun menunduk gelisah. Membayangkan Chanyeol bersama dengan orang lain saja, sudah membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun merasa tidak rela.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum Chanyeol berkencan dengan orang lain, kau harus menggodanya lebih dulu. Kau tidak lihat, seluruh sekolah memujanya. Buat dia jadi milikmu. Lalu, jika kau menyadari kau tidak menyukainya dan sudah bosan padanya, kau tinggalkan saja dia." Sehun menambahkan. Melirik sebentar pada Luhan yang hanya diam sambil menatap Baekhyun, sepertinya ia sedikit cemburu.

"Baiklah."

Putus Baekhyun final. Ia menyeringai sambil membayangkan berbagai rencana untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang normal harus menjadi gay untuk Baekhyun.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu, Kim Jongin?" Sehun menantang. Nada suaranya terdengar meremehkan.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik. Dan kalian akan mengakui kehebatanku meladeni Do Kyungsoo itu. Si pendek mengesalkan itu akan memohon padaku."

"Hati-hati. Nanti pantatmu ditendang!"

Baekhyun menekankan kata pantat sekeras dan sejelas mungkin. Tentu saja ia masih sebal soal pantat bohainya yang dengan seenak jidat dilihat-lihat oleh Kai. Teman macam apa dia itu. Dasar mesum.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Baek?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kurang ajar! Kemarikan pantatmu, Kim Jongin! Kuhajar kau!"

Baekhyun berlari mengejar Kai yang langsung menghindar. Seluruh siswa menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan jengah. Bosan dengan kelakuan si duo rusuh itu. Dan Sehun kemudian melerai mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Aku punya barang yang bagus untuk rencana kita. Kemarilah!"

Mereka berempat otomatis mendekat pada kursi Sehun.

"Barang apa? Cepat katakan!" ucap Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Sehun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang ada didalam tas ransel hitamnya. Buku itu cukup tebal dengan cover yang sedikit tidak pantas untuk anak seumuran mereka. Kai tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat cover buku itu. Ia hampir meraihnya sebelum Sehun mencegahnya.

Luhan mengernyit.

"Apa itu, Hun? Majalah porno?"

"Lihat saja, chagiya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka lalu membaca judul buku yang dibawa Sehun tadi, saling berpandangan lalu menyeringai berbarengan. Tertawa, mengagetkan anak-anak yang lain.

"Trik cinta sedikit jahat?"

"Wah, Boleh juga."

TBC

OoO

Annyeong chingu Chap NC nih, Nc-an Chanbaek Lo, bukan Chansoo. ^^ ada yg seneng? Hehe, kyaknya semua readers nih. #ketahuan yadong,

Maaf ya chingu, Jona telat update. Sebenernya ini uda jadi lama lo, mau di update satu minggu setelah update-tan pertama. Ehhh... ternyata, ID email saya lupa, #DUAR Huhu T_T Untung udah inget, coba kalau ngga... kebanyakan punya bnyk blog sih, hehe. (Saya juga punya blog lain masalahnya).

Oh ya, soal cerita ini. Semuanya itu mesum ya, kecuali Chanyeol. Kenapa? Karena emang udah gt ceritanya.

Chanyeol : Bgus thor, bikin aku sepolos-polosnya. Jarang2 kan. #Smirk

Baekhyun : Huwe... kenapa aku jd begini #pundung di dada bidang Kris.

#author ditipuk readers. Ga penting thor!

Oke, lanjut...

Kyungsoo juga sebenernya mesum disini jd jangan tertipu wajah polosnya yaaa. Apalagi kalau udah di duo-kan ama si mesum itu #lirik Kai, entah akan jd apa.

Dan Saya lagi seneng bgt nih... Tau ngga si, kemarin di Arrirang, Member boyband tertampan itu My Chanyeolli berada di peringkat kedua. Setelah Siwon oppa, Huwe... Senengnya... Kata si Mcnya sih, Yeolli kayak gimana aja tetep ganteng, waktu mv genie, waktu law of the jungle, wah pokoknya ganteng deh. Tuh my yeobo ya emang bener2 deh. Rambutnya mau digimanain jg tetep ganteng.

Thor, g usah lebay deh. Oke, lanjut...

Jona mau ngejawab beberapa pertanyaan readers nih. Jona simpulin aja yah ^^

Apakah Chanyeol itu gay?

Tidak. Chanyeol awalnya normal. Sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Apakah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol ada hubungan sesuatu?

Mereka murni temen kok disini. Chanyeol emang cinta pertama Kyungsoo tapi.

Yang jadi pihak ketiga?

Hhe, #senyum misterius. Adalah pokoknya.

Oke deh, saya butuh review buat lanjutin ini ya, jika banyak yg review kan jdnya saya semangat buat update.

Review ne, gamsahamnida, Annyeong. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn, You're Sexy, Park Chanyeol!**

**By Jonah Kim**

**Pairing : Chanbaek (Main Pair), Kaisoo, HunHan.**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Luhan (Marganya saya ganti), dll.**

**Rated : M, For pornography, Smut, and Smut talk.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah pertama, kenakan parfum yang paling disukai pria, misalnya- Aau De Parfum atau Ounce Bottle berbau mawar. Sesuatu yang berbau sensual akan lebih baik. Wewangian seperti itu adalah dasar utama untuk menggoda seorang pria.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu melanjutkan membaca langkah keduanya.

Langkah kedua- jika anda tertarik dengan seorang pria maka gunakanlah mata anda. Gunakan pandangan seakan anda sangat menginginkannya. Akan lebih baik jika anda mendongak dan memperlihatkan leher jenjang anda. Pria pasti akan tergoda.

Sempurna! Ini yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun, menggoda Chanyeol menggunakan leher mulusnya. Bahkan Jongin sudah sering mengatakan betapa menggodanya lehernya itu. Semoga saja, Chanyeol juga berfikiran sama.

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya. Ia menutup bukunya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel. Bersiap akan pulang ke rumah karena hari sudah hampir sore, meskipun cuaca masih cukup hangat dan juga panas. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Jongin yang nampak menguap dan terlihat ogah-ogahan. Dasar pemalas!

"Heh, Jongin, kau naik apa hari ini?"

Jongin menoleh, membenarkan rambutnya lalu menatap Baekhyun tidak semangat. Sepertinya, energinya terkuras habis setelah ia bermain basket tadi.

"Sepeda. Kenapa, kau mau membonceng?"

"Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau kulit mulusku menjadi seperti kulitmu yang agak-agak kecoklatan itu. Aku akan pulang naik kereta bawah tanah saja." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek, Jongin melihatnya dengan muka tak perduli.

"Terserah," katanya ketus.

"Heh, Jongin! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau marah?" Baekhyun mendengus lalu merangkul bahu Jongin. Jongin yang memang sedikit capek, tidak perduli ketika Baekhyun terus menempelinya seperti anak kanguru.

"Baek, benar kau tidak mau naik mobilku?" tanya Sehun lagi. Berkali-kali, ia menawari Baekhyun tapi, berkali-kali pula, baekhyun menolaknya. Baekhyun tersenyum, lagi-lagi bertindak seperti orang gila.

"Aku sedang ingin naik kereta. Kalian ini cerewet sekali, sih?" Sungutnya kesal, lalu tersenyum-senyum lagi. Jongin melongo, Baekhyun memang sulit ditebak.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, jangan tidur di bahu orang asing, jangan membaca komik hentai lalu tertawa-tawa sendiri. Kau bisa dikira orang gila nanti," kata Luhan mengingatkan. Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan.

"Hey, aku sudah tidak seperti itu lagi, Luhan!"

"Baguslah. Rupanya, kau sudah berubah sekarang."

"Jangan-jangan, Baekhyun tidak mau pulang karena mau membeli kaset porno." Baekhyun mendelik, bagaimana Sehun yang cengeng ini bisa berfikiran sesempit itu. Tentu saja tidak!

"Atau majalah pria dewasa," ujar Jongin, semangatnya kembali naik. Ia selalu suka menggoda Baekhyun. Baginya, wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, sok-sok polos seperti ini, membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Atau komik hentai!"

Luhan dan yang lainnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Baekhyun tertawa sinis, lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih ajeg menertawai dirinya. Terserahlah, fikir Baekhyun tidak perduli.

"Baek, mau kemana?" tanya Luhan setengah berteriak.

"Membeli kaset porno!"

Dan kembali tawa itu meledak begitu saja. Bahkan mereka sekarang berguling-guling di jalanan, persis seperti orang terkena anyan, dasar gila! Memang apa yang lucu.

.

.

.

"Permisi nonna, bisakah kau geser sedikit?"

Baekhyun menoleh, sedikit ragu ketika pria ini bertanya padanya. Memastikan, apakah pria ini yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan nonna? Dia katarak atau apa. Tidak lihat jika Baekhyun menggunakan celana di seragamnya, memiliki jangkun, dan berambut pendek! Baekhyun mendengus, bergeser sedikit, sebelum berkata sewot kepada pria tua itu.

"Aku laki-laki, ahjusshi,"

"Ah, maaf."

Pria itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit risih. Apalagi, ketika pria tua itu menggenggam erat mantel miliknya.

"Ahjusshi, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?"

Pria itu tersenyum, lalu melepaskan genggamannya. Baekhyun bernafas lega. Namun, tak berapa lama, ia kembali harus menahan nafasnya, ketika pria itu dengan beraninya, menyusup dari celah-celah mantelnya, mengelus pinggang rampingnya dan berniat melecehkannya.

"Ahjusshi!"

Baekhyun bergetar hebat, pria yang bahkan seumur ayahnya itu tanpa segan, kembali memeluknya dari depan. Baekhyun ingin berteriak tapi, dia malu. Baekhyun hanya bisa bergeser dan pria itu terus mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menabrak seorang pria saat ia mundur kebelakang.

"Ahjusshi, berhenti melakukan ini atau aku akan melaporkanmu!" Seorang pria menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk mendongak, tetapi ketika pria itu membimbingnya untuk pergi; berdesak-desakkan dengan penumpang yang lain, saat itulah, Baekhyun merasa aman. Tangan itu terlalu besar dan hangat, Baekhyun menatap pria yang telah menolongnya itu, berniat untuk sekedar mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Sunbae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol berkata lembut, membuat seluruh peredaran darah Baekhyun seakan berhenti di satu titik, yaitu bagian jantungnya. Ia mengangguk pelan, terlalu bingung dan juga terkejut.

"Hei, minggir sedikit, nonna!"

Suara gertakan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Orang-orang ini mendorong-dorong tubuhnya hingga Baekhyun hampir limbung ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan baik hati menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Memeluknya agar Baekhyun tak lagi terdorong. Ada perasaan hangat menyelimuti keduanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menuntun kepala Baekhyun untuk tetap berada dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun menunduk, sebenarnya, ia malu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan merahasiakannya. Kau tidak perlu merasa malu." Chanyeol mengusap keringat yang mengalir di kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol saat wanita di belakangnya mencoba mendorongnya lagi.

"Kau lepaskan saja mantelmu itu. Disini gerah, pasti rasanya panas sekali," ujar Chanyeol sopan, melirik ke arah ahjusshi mesum tadi. Kelihatannya, pria tua yang tadi hampir berbuat mesum itu sudah kabur ke dalam gerbong ujung, takut dengan ancaman Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun dan untuk sesaat, tangannya berhenti saat melihat senyuman Baekhyun. Dadanya berdesir hangat. Meskipun, setelah itu, Chanyeol berusaha mengacuhkannya.

"Kau akan turun, kan?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran, Baekhyun tidak turun meskipun mereka telah tiba di daerah Pyongsang. Bukankah rumah Baekhyun berdekatan dengan rumahnya? Tapi, mengapa pria cantik itu tampak gugup?

"Eh, iya, aku akan turun," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan akan kemana sekarang. Mengatakan ia pindah rumah? Oh, itu konyol. Mengatakan bahwa ia membohongi Chanyeol kemarin? Itu lebih buruk lagi.

"Aku akan pulang mengambil bajuku. Malam ini, aku mau menginap di rumah Kyungsoo. Kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun merutuk, Kyungsoo lagi, Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng, ia sedikit pusing sekarang. Mungkin demam, karena Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya sedikit kepanasan.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang seperti akan limbung. Dengan gugup, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding tangannya. Dan ketika jemarinya menyentuh kulit telapak tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkejut. Dingin.

"Astaga, Baekhyun, kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Dengan panik, Chanyeol langsung memeriksa kening pemuda cantik itu. Panas sekali, bahkan panasnya melebihi teko yang baru mendidih. Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun sembarangan, tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang, yang jelas, Chanyeol panik sekarang. Ada ketakutan aneh yang membuncah didadanya.

BRAK!

Chanyeol menutup pintu apartementnya dengan kaki kirinya, sedangkan Baekhyun terus menggumam, Chanyeol segera membaringkan tubuh mungil itu ke ranjangnya. Menelpon dokter secepat yang ia bisa.

"Baekhyun, kau ingin aku menghubungi orang tuamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ayahnya sedang di Kanada dan Baekhyun tidak ingin merepotkan ibu tirinya. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Selagi menunggu dokter datang, Chanyeol pergi ke dapur, membawa baskom berisi air dingin lalu mengompres kain itu ke kening Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol,"

"Hah, kau ini, jika sakit kenapa kau naik kereta?"

Baekhyun cemberut. Ia tadi ingin menikmati bagaimana asyiknya naik kereta, tapi justru tadi hampir dilecehkan dan sekarang ia demam. Sungguh hari yang sial baginya.

Tak berapa lama, pintu apartement Chanyeol berbunyi, tanda bahwa ada yang bertamu. Mungkin itu dokter, batin Chanyeol sedikit lega.

"Dokter Choi, terima kasih sudah datang. Ikut aku, dia sedang menunggu didalam," katanya, sedikit panik. Dokter yang dipanggil Choi itu tersenyum lalu dengan sigap, segera memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Ia juga menulis resep untuk Baekhyun setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang patut dikhawatirkan, hanya demam biasa.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Aku akan membeli obat-obatan ini. Kau istirahat saja. Mari dokter Choi."

Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum-senyum sendirian untuk membeli obat. Melihat betapa paniknya Chanyeol tadi, mampu membuat Baekhyun sejenak melupakan rasa sakitnya. Rasanya begitu aneh, dia senang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kau tidak mau meminum obatmu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Baekhyun menggeleng. Setelah tidur beberapa menit tadi dan ternyata, hari sudah malam, Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun hanya untuk meminum obat. Baekhyun tidak suka minum obat.

"Itu pahit. Aku tidak mau. Panas sekali. Nyalakan pendingin ruanganmu, Chanyeol!"

"Hey, kau sedang demam, mana boleh menyalakan pendingin! Kau ingin sembuh tidak, sih?"

"Kau itu tidak berguna!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau bahkan tidak mau minum obat." Baekhyun menggeliat di atas ranjangnya. Rasa panas benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Ya, Tuhan, bajumu basah semua. Ganti bajumu, Baek!" Baekhyun tidak bergeming, ia terus menggumamkan nama ibunya, berharap dengan begitu, rasa panas dan pusing yang dialaminya segera hilang. Bahkan, Baekhyun lupa dengan keberadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Yang ia inginkan, hanyalah ibunya.

"Aish! Baiklah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Tanpa sungkan, pria tampan itu mulai melepas satu demi satu pengait baju seragamnya, dari yang teratas, membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup.

"Chan... Chanyeol?"

"Jika kau tidak mengganti bajumu, kau bisa semakin demam. Lihat, bajumu basah semua," jawabnya membela diri. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Ia tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Pikirannya kosong, sosok Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya dan membuka bajunya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggigil, entah karena hawa panas di tubuhnya atau karena Chanyeol.

"Astaga!" Pekikan Chanyeol mau tak mau membuat baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Chanyeol menelan ludah susah payah. Tubuh Baekhyun tidak seperti miliknya yang sedikit berotot. Ia ramping, putih dan juga mulus. Perutnya rata, bahkan cenderung ramping seperti kebanyakan gadis pada umumnya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa berhenti?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan mata terpejam. Ia sempat merutuk, kenapa memikirkan banyak hal padahal mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

"Ganti celanamu sendiri! Aku mau mandi."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Mengapa pria itu marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas? Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa menginap. Ibuku datang ke apartement dan memasakkanku ikan sup kesukaanku. Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Chanyeol tertawa saat mendengar omelan Kyungsoo di ponselnya. Sesekali, ia menggoda Kyungsoo yang kemudian akan terdiam beberapa saat. Pasti Kyungsoo akan memaafkannya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, baby."

Setelah menutup ponselnya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur. Bermaksud untuk meredakan rasa panasnya, Chanyeol menaiki ranjang dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Rasanya memang panas, tapi agar baekhyun sembuh, Chanyeol tidak masalah tidur dalam keadaan panas seperti ini.

Pagi datang begitu cepat. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di tubuhnya. Ia mengerang, merasakan gerah dan juga panas yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia juga mengantuk dan ingin melanjutkan tidurnya namun karena gerah yang sudah sangat mengganggunya, maka Baekhyun berniat untuk bangun. Ia membuka matanya dan melotot melihat dua tangan mendekap dadanya.

"Kyaa..."

Chanyeol berjengit dan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Belum sempat mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia dikejutkan oleh pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol kesal dengan jeritan yang lebih cocok disebut lengkingan tersebut. Sungguh membuat telinganya sakit.

"Lepaskan aku! Panas tahu!" Protes Baekhyun, berteriak.

"Seharusnya, kau berterima kasih padaku. Bukannya malah berteriak kesetanan begini. Aku yang merawatmu kemarin. Seharian penuh aku bahkan tidak memikirkan diriku sendiri karenamu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Banyak menuntut! Heh, Dobbi, cepat turun dari sini!" Perintah Baekhyun sambil memelototkan matanya, sebisa mungkin terlihat galak. Tapi anehnya, Chanyeol justru tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Baekhyun mengernyit, ia tidak sedang berusaha melucu sekarang ini.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Cepat turun dari sini!"

"Iya, iya, cerewet!"

"Apa? Kau mengataiku apa?"

"Tidak ada." Elak Chanyeol sambil cengar-cengir. Baekhyun menendang pantat Chanyeol ketika pria itu berbalik. Membuat pria yang ditendang, terjungkal dan terjatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun tertawa; merasa lucu dengan kepala Chanyeol yang terjungkal dan pantatnya berada di depan mata Baekhyun.

"Apa sih maumu?" tanya Chanyeol ketus sambil berdiri menghadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, berusaha menggeser pantatnya agar lebih mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Dan, ketika itu, deru nafas Baekhyun tepat mengenai junior Chanyeol. Chanyeol melotot. Segera menjauh dari jangkauan Baekhyun, sejauh-jauhnya.

"Kau tanya apa mauku?" Baekhyun berdiri, menghampiri Chanyeol yang nampak tegang luar biasa. Tidak berkedip karena matanya sibuk mengawasi tangan Baekhyun yang menjalar ke mana-mana.

"Aku mau juniormu, Park Chanyeol," katanya sambil menjilati leher Chanyeol. Menjilat, kecup, hisap; membuat sesuatu di antara selangkangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menegang. Sulit dipercaya memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Chanyeol."

DEG!

"Baekhyun- Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol tergagap. Seluruh persendiannya seakan lemas bahkan sebelum Baekhyun belum menyentuh apapun di tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja. Sudikah kau menyetubuhiku dan menggagahiku seharian ini? Ini hari libur, Yeol. Kesempatan untuk kita bisa bercinta."

SHIT!

Baekhyun. Dia- terlalu menggoda.

'Aku normal. Aku normal. Aku suka wanita. Meski bukan yang berdada besar, aku cukup puas dengan wanita yang memiliki payudara yang kecil. Ya, cukup puas.'

Meski- Chanyeol ragu saat mengatakan mantra itu dalam hatinya. Tangan Baekhyun yang menyentuh dadanya, membuat seluruh logikanya hanyut terbawa air. Hingga hanya bayangan-bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah mendesah-desahlah yang ada di benaknya.

Tidak.

Ini tidak mungkin. Kemana otak polosnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu? Kenapa wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit bibirnya terlihat begitu sensual di mata Chanyeol? Kenapa?

"Chanyeol- kau tidak mau, ya? Sayang sekali. Padahal, aku ingin menikmati juniormu ini." Baekhyun kembali memegang junior Chanyeol. Sama seperti kemarin; bedanya, Chanyeol sekarang tampak mulai terbiasa. Matanya terpejam, menikmati layanan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baek- Ahh... Baek."

Baekhyun menyeringai. Tangannya makin cekatan mengurut junior Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendesah dengan suara bassnya. Merasa kesulitan, Baekhyun melepas celana piyama Chanyeol beserta celana dalamnya.

DEG!

Sekarang, Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas- bagaimana bentuk dan rupa junior Chanyeol yang sekarang menegak itu. Besar dan juga panjang. Baekhyun yakin benda ini pasti bisa memuaskan hasratnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati.

"Baekhyun- jangan melihatku seperti seorang maniak begitu," katanya pelan, lebih terdengar seperti suara memohon. Menutupi juniornya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Menyingkirkan jemari Chanyeol dan kemudian kembali mengocoknya, kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol memekik. Ini terlalu nikmat. Lebih nikmat dari kemarin saat Baekhyun melakukannya di dalam mobil.

"Ahh- Baekhyun. Ahh... Ini nikmat sekali. Ah, lagi- lagi, Baek. Kumohon, jangan berhenti." Baekhyun tersenyum, semakin termotivasi untuk melayani Chanyeol sebaik mungkin, ia berjongkok; berencana untuk mengulum junior Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun- apakah kau tidak jijik? Ahh-" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandangi Baekhyun dibawahnya. Baekhyun tertawa sambil berusaha mengulum junior Chanyeol. Sedikit kesusahan karena junior Chanyeol yang cukup besar dan juga panjang. Baekhyun meregangkan mulutnya lebar. Hampir saja ia tersedak saat Chanyeol makin melesakkan ke tenggorokannya. Baekhyun tertawa; Chanyeol mulai menikmati permainannya.

"Baekhyun, kau hebat-"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lidahnya menjilati seluruh bagian vital itu dan perlahan merendahkan kepalanya untuk menuruni ujung junior Chanyeol. Junior itu melesak hingga ke tenggorokannya. Mempercepat gerakan kepalanya saat Chanyeol mengerang dan mendesah menikmati perlakuan Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti meski hidungnya menyentuh dasar junior Chanyeol.

"Ah- Ya, Tuhan! Ini nikmat sekali."

Chanyeol menarik rambut Baekhyun, menekan dan semakin menekan. Pemuda bermarga Park itu tersengal, tak percaya Baekhyun mampu melakukan itu. Menelan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Keadaan ini membuat birahi Chanyeol makin meninggi, ia menggeram, masih menarik rambut Baekhyun dan mengumpat dalam hati karena kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Baekhyun. Aku- Ahh."

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya. Kepalanya tertarik ke belakang dan semakin menekan Baekhyun untuk masuk sedalam yang ia bisa. Lututnya melemas, tapi Baekhyun menyokongnya agar tidak terjatuh. Seluruh aliran darahnya seakan berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang akan meledak; seperti sesuatu yang akan keluar. Chanyeol memekik; memberitahu bahwa ia akan orgasme.

CROT!

CROT!

"Hah- Hah- Baek."

"Bagaimana, nikmat, kan?" Dengan wajah senangnya, Baekhyun meneguk dengan suara yang keras, seakan memperlihatkan bahwa ia menikmati cairan putih pekat milik Chanyeol, tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Chanyeol tersentuh, merasa ia begitu dihargai oleh Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, giliranmu memuaskanku, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berdiri. Perlahan, mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama milik Chanyeol. Memperlihatkan bagaimana mulus dan putihnya bahu serta seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya; baginya ini jauh lebih mendebarkan dibanding kemarin saat ia membuka baju Baekhyun.

"Tatap aku!"

Baekhyun memerintah. Seakan seperti seruan mutlak, Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip saat ini. Menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang memang sempurna untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Pinggang yang ramping dan pantat yang naik- mengundang pria manapun untuk meremas pantat itu.

Eh?

Meremas? Apakah Baekhyun mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk melakukan itu? Entah mengapa, Chanyeol ingin sekali meremas pantat montok Baekhyun. Jantungnya bahkan berdebar saat memikirkannya.

DEG!

Baekhyun menurunkan celananya. Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. Lalu, celana dalamnya; atau lebih tepatnya celana dalam milik Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hampir mimisan karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat junior milik pria lain.

"Baek-" Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa; atau tidak sama sekali. Ini benar-benar meruntuhkan keyakinannya bahwa semua yang indah adalah tubuh seorang wanita. Karena saat ini, yang dilihatnya adalah area selangkangan Baekhyun yang terekspos dengan jelas. Pahanya tidak berbulu. Putih dan cenderung mulus untuk ukuran pria normal. Chanyeol bingung harus memulai bagaimana.

"Aku- bingung," akunya terang-terangan. Baekhyun tersenyum, mendekatinya.

"Apanya, Yeol?"

"Hm- harus memulai dari mana? Bukankah kau tidak seperti wanita yang memiliki- lubang?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, tampak sekali ia canggung berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, justru itulah pesona dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak dimiliki dari pria manapun yang pernah ditemui Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, menuntun tangan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh lubangnya. Berkedut, meminta untuk diisi.

"Disini, Yeol. Kau sudah mengerti?" tanyanya lembut

"Hm- baiklah. Kau yakin mau melakukannya denganku?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Ia tidak mau dituding melakukan pelecehan seksual seperti ahjusshi mesum di kereta kemarin, atau dituding melakukan pemerkosaan. Tentu saja karena Chanyeol adalah anak baik-baik.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi.

"Tentu. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun. Kau juga tidak perlu bertanggung jawab ataupun merasa terbebani denganku."

"Tidak. Jika aku sudah melakukannya denganmu, maka aku akan bertanggung jawab," katanya mantap.

Baekhyun tersentak; terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol? Kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat saat mendengarnya? Bukankah, Baekhyun hanya terobsesi saja? Atau-

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Jangan memikirkan hal itu. Jadi, bisa kita mulai? Aku sudah benar-benar tegang sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangguk, meski masih merasa ragu. Ia menuntun Baekhyun ke ranjangnya karena bingung harus melakukan apa.

Baekhyun kemudian berbaring, memposisikan kakinya sendiri untuk mengangkang selebar mungkin, menampakkan lubang baekhyun yang berwarna kemerahan. Berkedut dan terus berkedut. Chanyeol gugup, tangannya gemetar dan wajahnya memerah. Menatap Baekhyun seakan meminta petunjuk.

"Lakukan apa saja!" katanya kesal. Chanyeol cemberut. Merasa gagal menjadi seorang partner bagi Baekhyun. Dan karena tak mau mengecewakan Baekhyun yang sudah membuatnya orgasme, Chanyeol kemudian menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Menunduk dan mencium leher jenjang itu. Mencium, mengecap, menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, tidak menggigit karena ia tidak suka meninggalkan tanda. Tentu saja karena ia tidak mau oranglain melihat tanda di leher Baekhyun.

"Ahhh. Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat lidah pria tampan itu melesak masuk ke dalam cuping telinganya. Sesekali menjilat dan menggigit dengan lihai. Mencoba sebaik mungkin melakukannya.

Chanyeol menuju dagu Baekhyun, menjilat dan terus menjilat. Entah mengapa ia suka sekali menjilat, membuat Baekhyun tidak merasa risih, namun hanya merasa geli. Bibir itu terus menjelajahi area wajah cantiknya. Mencium pipinya dan kembali menjilat. Kali ini dia menyesap dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh.

"Cium aku, Yeol!"

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Mencium dengan lembut dan tidak tergesa. Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun terhanyut dalam ciuman lembut seorang Park Chanyeol. Menyesapnya dengan pelan dan panjang, menikmati setiap senti bibir Baekhyun yang entah mengapa rasanya begitu manis dan juga memabukkan.

Mereka saling bercumbu dengan penuh gairah. Baekhyun tak menyadari tangan Chanyeol yang menggesek-gesek junior tegangnya. Pria cantik itu terlalu sibuk dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Menyedot bibir itu hingga kepalanya terangkat ke atas. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan lembut namun bernafsu.

"Ngghhh... Hm-"

Baekhyun memajukan pinggulnya ke atas, berharap juniornya menyentuh junior Chanyeol yang menimbulkan gesekan yang membangkitkan gairah.

Perlahan, ciuman itu berubah ganas dan cenderung menuntut. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun agar tubuh mereka saling rapat dan lebih intim. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan liar. Mencumbu Chanyeol seakan bibir Chanyeol adalah permen. Menyedotnya habis-habisan.

"Ngghh-"

Lidah Chanyeol merangsak masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dan kemudian melilitnya dengan cepat, menimbulkan bunyi ciuman yang khas. Lelehan air liur terlihat di dagu Baekhyun, mengalir melalui lehernya. Chanyeol terus menggerakkan lidahnya membelit lidah Baekhyun. Merasa bahwa ini adalah candu untuknya, Chanyeol tak ingin berhenti walau sejenak, meskipun cuma mengambil udara, Chanyeol bahkan tak rela melepas pagutannya.

SRET!

Kedua lengan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga membalik tubuhnya menjadi diatas tapi, Chanyeol tidak mengijinkan itu terjadi. Ia membalik Baekhyun dan menindihnya lagi.

Chanyeol menggesekkan selangkangannya pada tonjolan di depan tubuh sang lawan main yang sudah ereksi dan berdiri tegak. Kemudian, karena Baekhyun dan dia kesulitan bernafas, akhirnya, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan mata yang menatapnya menggoda. Mengais udara karena merasa sesak. Tersengal tapi justru semakin seksi di mata Chanyeol.

"Masukkan Yeol-" Suara Baekhyun terdengar parau, membuat Chanyeol entah mengapa merasa suara itu bisa membangkitkan gairahnya berkali-kali lipat. Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol kemudian memposisikan juniornya di lubang Baekhyun yang telah berkedut dan memerah. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat junior itu merangsak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan cepat dan juga kasar. Ia merintih saat hentakan itu menyakiti tubuhnya, bersumber pada anusnya. Terasa perih dan juga mengganjal. Ia tidak mengira Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengenai rasa sakit.

"Argghh! Sakit- Pabbo! Bodoh sekali, kau ini! Ah-" Teriak Baekhyun, merasa kesal karena Chanyeol tidak melakukan pemanasan apapun.

"Ya, Tuhan! Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku lupa tentang- jari yang kau suruh masukkan. Ahh- Baekhyun. Ini benar-benar sempit. Rasanya menakjubkan!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia sibuk dengan rasa sakit dan rasa aneh pada lubangnya. Ia merasa lubangnya terisi begitu penuh dan terbuka dengan begitu lebar. Junior itu masuk hingga pangkal dalam, membuat Baekhyun mulai menikmati saat ujung junior itu menyentuh kelenjar kelaminnya.

"Baek- Nghh."

Chanyeol mulai bergerak. tidak bisa dikatakan pelan karena ia melakukannya dengan sangat cepat dan tidak sabaran. Mungkin karena nafsu yang sudah memuncak.

"Ohh- Chanyeol! Ahh. Ahh. Lebih cepat-"

Baekhyun mencengkram ranjang dengan kuat saat sentakan pertama mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi. Ia kembali menyentuh ranjang saat lubang anusnya terisi penuh kembali. Menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol melakukan penitrasi berulang dengan cepat dan akurat menghujam prostatnya. Ini mengerikan. Ini nikmat sekali!

"Lakukan lebih, Ohhh- Terus... Akhhh-" Baekhyun mulai meracau. Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia masih fokus dengan gerakannya, merapat dan mengeluar masukkan juniornya. Sesak dan juga hangat.

DUK!

Ranjang kembali berderit. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan liar sekali. Hentakan demi hentakan mampu membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terangkat tinggi-tinggi, melesat ke ranjang kembali saat Chanyeol menarik juniornya.

DUK!

"Oh- Shit! Disitu! Ya, ya, disitu! Ohh- Chanyeol!"

"Baek- kau- Ahh."

SRET! DUK!

Ranjang kembali bergetar hebat. Chanyeol merasa seluruh tubuhnya mengejang. Rasa nikmat ini membuatnya lupa diri. Melupakan segalanya kecuali Baekhyun dan lubang sempit milik Baekhyun. Terlalu nikmat. Terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Ahh- Baekhyun! Kau- nikmat."

PLAK!

Chanyeol tidak tahu dorongan dari mana, ia memukul pantat Baekhyun. Begitu keras, Baekhyun memekik, antara senang dan juga kesakitan. Persis seperti seorang masochist- tapi, Baekhyun tidak perduli. Beberapa kali, ia mendengar pukulan pantat, beberapa kali itu pula, Baekhyun kembali menjerit. Berbaur menjadi satu dengan kenikmatan hebat yang luar biasa melanda keduanya.

"Chanyeol- Ahhh. Ohh... Ya, ya, lagi! Disana! Terus-" Kepala Baekhyun tertarik ke belakang dan kakinya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol. Memudahkan proses penitrasi yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Ia mendesah dan mencengkram kedua tangannya hingga memutih. Kenikmatan ini membuatnya bagai terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Damn! Ohh- Ya, Tuhan, nikmat sekali, Yeol!"

Kaki Baekhyun meregang dan punggungnya terguncang ke atas karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh gerakan brutal Chanyeol.

"Ahhhh- Nggh- Lakukan lebih cepat. Ohh-"

"Baekhyun- Ahh. Kau sempit. Sial!" Chanyeol mengerang saat lubang Baekhyun semakin menyempit dan mempermainkan juniornya. Peluh mereka tercampur ketika tubuh keduanya bersentuhan. Bunyi gesekan kulit dan deritan ranjang semakin memanaskan situasi.

DUK!

"Ahhhh-"

SRET!

DUK!

"Ahh- Ohh-"

"Lebih dalam lagi, Park Chanyeol! Ya, ya, kau hebat. Nghh-" Baekhyun berusaha mengimbangi setiap hentakan keras yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Ia menusukkan lubangnya sekeras dan sedalam yang ia bisa. Chanyeol memekik saat Baekhyun mulai bergerak mengimbanginya.

Mereka bergerak berlawanan arah. Baekhyun semakin gencar menusuk junior Chanyeol yang ada di atasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia semakin brutal melakukan persetubuhan ini. Menggerakkan pinggulnya berulang kali, terkadang memutarnya, membuat sensasi yang tidak bisa digambarkan karena lubang Baekhyun memeras juniornya kuat-kuat.

"Ahh- Kau nikmat! Se-sempit!" Chanyeol semakin dalam menusuk, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak. Rupanya ia akan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

CROT!

CROT!

Sperma Chanyeol masuk ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun karena terlalu banyak, keluar mengaliri kedua paha pria cantik itu. Sedangkan cairan Baekhyun keluar membasahi perut mereka berdua.

"Hah- Hah-"

Nafas keduanya memburu. Tersengal-sengal dan Chanyeol limbung diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa sesak dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang menimpa tubuh kecilnya. Ia ingin menggeser tubuh Chanyeol, tetapi justru kembali menggerakkan junior Chanyeol didalam lubangnya. Baekhyun menjerit.

Chanyeol yang awalnya akan tertidur, kembali menegang. Juniornya mengeras saat Baekhyun dengan perlahan kembali menggeseknya. Meskipun pelan dan lemah, Chanyeol sudah terlanjur terangsang.

"Chanyeol- Lakukan lagi!" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan mata sayu dan memohon. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menungging. Kau bantu aku melakukannya tanpa melepaskan juniormu. Karena itu cukup sakit untuk memasukkannya lagi."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Angkat tubuhku- lalu balikkan aku hingga menungging."

"Akan kucoba," kata Chanyeol, sedikit ragu. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu berat karena tubuh Baekhyun yang ramping dan mungil lalu memutarnya.

"Ahhh- Shit!"

Chanyeol mendesah. Juniornya serasa diputar dan diperas oleh lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian memposisikan dirinya sendiri untuk menungging. Menusuk junior Chanyeol dengan cara memundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh- nikmat, Baek-"

Baekhyun tertawa.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Baekhyun masih mendesah dengan suara yang parau; cenderung merintih tapi, begitu junior Chanyeol menyodok titik terdalamnya, kelenjar kelaminnya, sekali lagi- Baekhyun mulai menjerit-jerit.

"Nggh-"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Posisi ini memudahkannya untuk semakin dalam menghujam lubang anus Baekhyun. Menungging adalah saat dimana ia bisa menyodok dengan akurat.

"Jangan dijepit, Baek-" Chanyeol hampir saja menjerit penuh kenikmatan saat lubang Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyempit. Rupanya Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan cairannya. Cepat sekali, mungkin karena posisi menungging adalah posisi yang dapat memanjakan titik prostatnya yang terdalam.

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot ke bawah. Otot-ototnya terasa lemas dan juga kaku. Kalau saja, tangan Chanyeol tidak menahannya pinggulnya, mungkin Baekhyun akan ambruk.

Merasa lelah dan akan keluar, Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan brutal. Ia seperti kesetanan, gerakannya lebih cepat dibanding saat pertama tadi. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali bernafsu karena ulah Chanyeol. Kepalanya tersentak ke bawah. Guncangan ini membuat kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

CROT!

CROT!

Chanyeol orgasme. Cairan keduanya lebih banyak daripada yang pertama. Bahkan memuncrat hingga membasahi wajahnya. Ia terbaring lemas setelah mencabut juniornya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol sudah tertidur dengan suara dengkuran yang cukup keras. Mungkin efek dari kelelahan yang melanda tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Menatap wajah Chanyeol yang dengan cepatnya tertidur. Menatapnya lama dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

'Selamat tidur, Park Chanyeol.'

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Kyungsoo."

Jongin tersenyum. Memamerkan senyum menawannya yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis di sekolahnya menjerit. Tapi sayangnya, itu tidak berlaku bagi Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tertawa sinis-melihat wajah Jongin yang menurutnya; kampungan itu, lalu berbalik melewati Jongin begitu saja.

"Eh, kau mau kemana siang-siang begini?"

"Ke tempat Chanyeol," katanya singkat. Mengunci pintu apartement dan menaruh kuncinya di saku yang ada di mantel.

Jongin mencibir.

"Kasihan sekali. Menyukai pria yang tidak peka sama sekali. Mendingan denganku yang akan menerimamu dengan tangan yang terbuka."

"Apa? Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku bilang, bagaimana jika denganku saja?"

"Lebih baik aku mencium pantatku sendiri dibanding bersama dengan spesies kelas rendah sepertimu," jawabnya angkuh, terkesan sombong. Tapi, Jongin tak perduli. Justru ini sisi lain dari Kyungsoo yang menarik baginya.

"Ya, dan aku akan dengan senang hati ikut membantumu mencium pantatmu. Aku suka keduanya. Maksudku- baik depan maupun belakang, aku suka semuanya."

Depan- belakang- apakah itu artinya; pantat dan penis! Ya, Tuhan!

"Makhluk aneh sepertimu, lebih baik- enyahlah!"

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo!"

Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo ke pintu apartement dan mencengkram kedua bahunya. Kyungsoo tersentak, kaget dengan sikap Jongin barusan. Berani-beraninya-

"Mau apa kau?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jongin semakin mendekat. Nafasnya terdengar begitu dekat di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, ciri khasnya. Jongin makin mendekat dengan tangan yang terus menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Ku peringatkan kau jika-"

CHUP.

Jongin menempelkan bibir keduanya-hanya sekilas, tidak lebih. Jongin masih ingin bermain-main, melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Dan reaksinya adalah-Kyungsoo yang melotot kearahnya. Ia marah dan juga kaget. Ciuman pertamanya. Kenapa harus dengan Jongin? Kenapa bukan dengan Chanyeol?

Kenapa.

Kenapa?

KE – NA - PA!

BUG!

"Arrgh-"

Jongin terjungkal ke lantai ketika Kyungsoo memukulnya dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan apapun, sehingga Jongin belum siap untuk menghalaunya. Lalu, menendang kakinya dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, juga menggigit tangannya. Jongin tersentak. Sakit tiba-tiba melanda seluruh bagian tubuhnya, terlebih tangannya yang seakan mati rasa.

"Argghh- Astaga! Dasar rabies! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Jongin menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong dahi dan kepala Kyungsoo. Tapi, percuma, kepala Kyungsoo seperti terekat pada tangannya- menempel dengan biadabnya.

Jongin memekik. Bersumpah setelah ini, ia akan membunuh Sehun yang memberinya ide gila mencium Kyungsoo-si mulut rabies. Mereka kira, Kyungsoo akan terlena pada ciuman Jongin yang hebat. Ya, Jongin adalah pencium yang cukup hebat.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kyungsoo, demi Tuhan, hentikan ini!"

"Kau harus minta maaf padaku!"

Kyungsoo memberi jeda pada gigitannya sejenak, lalu melakukannya lagi. Jongin menjerit, tidak ada pilihan lain selain benar-benar meminta maaf. Persetan soal harga dirinya.

"Mianhae- Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendongak. Melepaskan gigitannya dan tersenyum pada Jongin. Jongin beringsut mundur. Kyungsoo mengerikan! Dia bersikap seakan seperti anjing rabies yang gila. Jongin menjerit dalam hati, 'Eomma, tolong aku.'

Jongin mundur. Terus mundur. Tapi, sekarang Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk mendekatinya. Memasang wajah yang memang berbahaya. Jongin tersenyum aneh- berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Dengar, Kim Jongin! Kau kira kau bisa bermain-main denganku?"

Jongin reflek menggeleng.

"Jangan macam-macam, mengerti!"

Jongin mengangguk. Mencoba berdiri saat Kyungsoo mencoba mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi, sialnya- Kyungsoo menarik tangannya kembali. Jongin meringis. Pantatnya sakit saat lagi-lagi terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

"Kenapa melotot padaku? Cepat antarkan aku!"

"Ah. Baiklah."

"Kau pakai sepeda?" Jerit Kyungsoo tak percaya. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung harus mengatakan apa; karena ia fikir- Jongin bisa merayu Kyungsoo dan berduaan dengannya di dalam apartementnya. Atau kalau beruntung, mungkin juga di dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini. Lalu, aku akan memakai sepedamu." Jongin jelas menolak. Kyungsoo tidak bisa dengan mudahnya diserahi sepeda berharga milik Jongin ini. Bisa saja, Kyungsoo menjual atau melelang sepeda ini dengan penawaran khusus! Lalu tertulis di depan sepedanya- kata-kata seperti; Banting harga! Belilah sekarang selama persediaan masih ada. Atau kata-kata lainnya yang amat tidak ingin difikirkan oleh Jongin untuk sekarang ini.

"Enak saja! Kau sangka aku mau menyerahkan sepedaku untukmu." Jongin memeluk sepedanya posesif.

"Hah. Kusangka itu terlalu berlebihan untuk sepeda seperti itu!" Kyungsoo menunjuk sepeda itu tidak berminat. Jongin melirik sinis. Lalu, menaiki sepeda itu, berniat untuk segera pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Terlalu lama dengan bocah ini, Jongin bisa terkena rabies!

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup tolol karena telah menanggapi obrolanmu," kata Jongin tak perduli, ia akan mengayuh sepedanya saat tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo menaiki sepedanya dari belakang. Memegang kedua bahunya.

Jongin menjerit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turun!"

"Aku tidak mau. Antarkan aku ke tempat Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo makin erat mencengkram bahu Jongin, bahkan memeluk lehernya. Jongin merasa sesak; merasa ia tidak dapat bernafas karena ulah Kyungsoo yang selalu bisa membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Dari puluhan alat transportasi yang ada. Kenapa kau harus memboncengku? Demi, Tuhan, carilah taksi atau bus dan pergilah dari jangkauanku!"

"Aku akan menempelimu terus jika kau tidak mau mengantarku!" Ancam Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Jongin melirik sinis, berniat berteriak lagi sebelum Kyungsoo mulai menangis- berakting.

Jongin gelagapan; semua orang yang lewat di sekitarnya menganggap Jongin telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Kyungsoo terus menangis dan sesekali merutuk tak jelas ke arahnya.

"Hei, berhenti menangis!" Teriak Jongin frustasi. Kyungsoo tetap tidak bergeming- melanjutkan tangisannya semakin keras. Orang-orang mulai menghujatnya. Memakinya dengan kata-kata yang cukup kasar.

"Hei, anak muda! Tega sekali kau menyakiti hati rapuh kekasihmu yang baik hati itu! Lihat dia jadi menderita dan menangis begitu. Semoga, Tuhan mengampunimu!"

"Tidak tahu diri! Sudah beruntung mendapatkan pemuda manis seperti itu, tapi dia justru menyakitinya. Dasar pria memang sama; semuanya brengsek!"

Jongin merasa terpukul atas ketidakadilan yang menimpanya kali ini. Ia tidak merasa dirinya bersalah; tapi orang-orang mengatainya kekasih yang brengsek karena telah membuat kekasihnya menangis. Demi, Tuhan, Jongin hanya ingin jauh-jauh dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, anak culas! Berhenti menangis, aku akan mengantarmu!" Jongin mendengus, merutuk diri sendiri karena kebodohannya yang bahkan tidak dapat berkutik pada sosok berbadan kecil seperti Kyungsoo ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin merasa bertemu dengan saingan yang benar-benar menyusahkannya.

Kyungsoo memekik girang, memeluk leher Jongin kuat-kuat agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa bernafas! Jangan memelukku seperti itu!" Keluh Jongin sebal. Sepedanya mulai bergerak tak konstan. Dan, karena Kyungsoo takut terjatuh, ia sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, cerewet sekali kau ini!"

"Kau yang cerewet!"

"Tentu saja kau! Jika dari tadi kau tidak mengajakku bicara- mana mungkin aku berbicara sendirian. Aku kan tidak gila!"

"Memang tidak- tapi mungkin saja sebentar lagi."

"Apa- Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau bohong! Jelas-jelas tadi kau mengatakan hal buruk tentangku." Jongin menghela nafas, telinganya terlalu berdengung karena Kyungsoo berteriak tepat di dekat telinganya.

"Demi guntur- bisakah kau diam?"

"Tidak ada guntur disini- Jongin!"

"Itukan hanya perumpamaan."

"Semacam hiperbola? Atau-"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Jongin tidak menanggapi obrolan Kyungsoo lagi. Ia hanya fokus mengemudikan sepedanya. Cukup berat karena Kyungsoo berada di belakangnya. Sesekali, ia akan berguman- ya atau tidak; untuk membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menanyainya lagi. Ia hanya mendengarkan omongan Kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak berhenti mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan. Sesekali, ia akan meneriaki Kyungsoo saat pria itu sudah mulai memeluknya lagi.

**TBC.**

#kipas-kipas. #Hembuskan nafas- keluarkan.

Oke deh- Ditunggu reviewnya ya. Jadi kalau FF saya dihargai- kan Jona jadi semangat lanjutinnya.

**Thanks to :**

Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics, mukhasparcloudy, indirafsyzhr,

brigitta bukan brigittiw (Nama akunnya bikin ngakak)-oke lanjut,

chanbaekluv, alysasparkyuelfshawol, haihaihai, chanbaekly, green, chanbaek shipper, ia, nadyaputrikpopersbestfriendyunacha (Panjang amat -_- tapi saya bisa menangkap maksud yg buat akun ini, bahwa dia temannya yuna sama cha. Haha),

arumighty, yoonandi, raetaoris, lab27, syjessi22, cozalou laya, .hardshipper, nadya. , kim seonna, happybacon, bluepink exo-xoxo-couple,

namu hwang (author-nim, aku penggemar ff without wordmu, hihi),

jung eunhee, kkamjongyehet, hunhankaisoo, kim eun seob, ssonghye, , opikyung0113, , chanbaekssi, derpyeol, sekhayahya1, yunjou, , keepbeef chiken chubu, byun baeyuki, uchiha shesura-chan, deer panda, kyungmiie, byynbaekhcha, baekkieyeollie, guest, thiiya,

cb (Jona tdk tahu kenapa dia bilang kirain udah end ya? Padahal baru chapter 1 apa salah review nih? Tp gomawo udah review),

aj2523, aaa, byunbaeklily, sarang, amma, aheechanbaek, vanesaa, 12wolf, aero jung, guest, bbyek, zahina, guest, areynasyndrome, flower you,

pintukamarchanbaek (sekali lagi nih akun bikin ngakak. Haha),

nana, d'vil, nam min seul, byunbaek, shakyu, baekstreet, fysugar-free, shy fukuru, fdz1492, , bellaarinihaq, , wereyeolves, kyeoptafadila, baekhyunaa, dyodo hyung, 20gag, indaaaaahhh, kriswu393, byunnapark, creepyeol, cho sungkyu, 1603, exindira, yo yong, chanlovebaek, 0110dorky, adistiii, fujoshii g, , mela querer chanbaekyeol, parkona, chika love baby baekhyun, luxiaolu, younlaycious88, strawbaekry.

**Thanks a lot guys, udah mau review, sebagai terima kasih, Jona tulis nama2 kalian; mf klu misal salah nulis atau besar kecilnya ga ditulis, Dan... buat yang ngerasa belum review tapi udah baca, review ya, kalau mau dihargai orang hrs ngehargai org lain dulu. Cpe kan udah nulis kalian g ninggalin jejak buat motivasi aku.**

**OKe- gomawo buat yg review, review lagi ya. Bye^^**


End file.
